High School of the Dead
by I Am The Raptor
Summary: This is a parody of the Zombie apocalypse anime HSotD using Vocaloid characters. Character death, colorful language, small adult theme moments, blood and gore. I don't own HSotD or Vocaloid. Review please! Rating raised to M because I have become paranoid
1. Spring of the Dead

**Ok, a few reminders. I do NOT own the anime High School of the Dead, nor do I own Vocaloid. Ok? Are we clear on that? Good. There is colorful language, character death, a LOT of blood and gore, and anything else that's in Zombie apocalypse movies and stuff. If you don't like Len dying, leave the story now. Because, well, he dies. Lot's of people die. Also, if you don't like these pairings, leave now.**

**NeruXLen**

**MikuoXNeru**

**MikuoXTei**

**MikuXKaito**

**KaitoXLily (for like…three seconds)**

**And that's about it. There are some…well…adult-like situations throughout this story, really only at one part, so, just warning you. That's in later chapters. Thank you for reading this, and please review! Also, Miku and Mikuo are not related in this.**

**Tei: W-w-w-w-wait, I did you say TeiXMikuo?**

**Me: Um, yeah.**

**Tei: Uh, what do we have to do again?**

**Me: Kiss dramatically.**

**Tei: WHAT?**

**Mikuo: HA! Oh come on Tei, you know you'll like it.**

**Tei: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Yeah…enjoy the story!**

_I stayed up late the night before everything came to an end…_

A teal haired boy ran as fast as he could, a baseball bat in his hand. He was accompanied by a girl with a side ponytail, with a broken mop in her hand, and a boy with blonde hair in a short ponytail, carrying nothing, but holding his bleeding and bandaged arm. They had to run, before the Zombies got to them. The teal haired boy rammed a Zombie with his baseball bat, sending it flying, blood spattering everywhere. The girl gasped, but kept running.

"HURRY!" The teal haired boy yelled.

He rammed another Zombie with his bat in the head, right as it was about to grab him. He flipped another one into the wall, making it lay there in a strange position no normal person could do.

"Len, are you ok?" The teal haired boy asked.

He helped Len up the steep steps, and the girl stayed a little behind. A Zombie was right behind her, and she attempted to hit it with her mop handle. She rammed the handle through the Zombie's chest.

"Are you nuts?" The teal haired boy yelled back at the girl.

"Say what?" She yelled back.

The Zombie then grabbed hold of the handle, and yanked it out of her hand. She gasped, and as she went to grab it, the Zombie swung it back, knocking her hardly against the wall and making her fall over. The Zombie started walking towards her, and she looked up at it, tears forming in her eyes.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed, putting her hands over her face.

The Zombie crawled towards her.

"NER-" The teal haired boy yelled, when Len grabbed his baseball bat.

"NERU!" Len yelled, running down the steps with his friends baseball bat, and rammed the Zombies head against the wall, blood spattering everywhere, as it rolled down the steps, tripping up any other Zombies making their way up.

Neru got up, smiling with relief.

"Len!" She said, and walked up to Len's side.

"Did you see that? We need to smash their heads to kill them." Len said, and continued up the steps with Neru following close behind.

He turned his head, and quickly kicked a Zombie in the head who was making it's way back up the steps, making it fall back down.

"NERU, LEN, HURRY, THIS WAY!" The teal haired boy yelled, obviously impatient.

"Ok." Len responded.

He and Neru got onto the roof top, and the boy stayed behind and look in horror at the Zombies that surrounded him.

"Damn it…" He mumbled to himself.

"What the fuck?" He whispered out loud.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?" He yelled as loud as he could at the sky.

A boy with shoulder length teal hair leaned on the railing, looking out to the rest of the city, with sakura tree petals floating around his face, but he paid no attention to them.

"_You know, we're going to get married one day!" 5 year old Neru said excitedly._

"_Really? Do you really mean it?" The teal haired boy asked excitedly._

"_Yeah! Pinky promise!" Neru said, extending her pinky out to the boy._

"_Cross my heart!" She said._

"_And hope to die!" The boy respond, wrapping his pinky around hers._

_**Years later**_

"_Why do you have to repeat the grade? You're a straight A student!" A teenage boy with teal haired asked his best friend and lover._

"_You wouldn't understand, Mikuo." Neru said sadly and turned her back on him._

_**Later**_

"_We're in the same class again? Cool!" Len said excitedly, turning to face his best friend._

_**Few months later**_

_Mikuo looked in horror as he saw his old lover, Neru, with his best friend, Len. She noticed him, and bowed her head sadly._

"Pinky promise…cross my heart and hope to die…huh…what a joke…" Mikuo mumbled to himself.

"That's so stupid!" A girl said behind him.

He turned his head to see a girl with teal hair like his in long pigtails.

"What do you want?" Mikuo asked her.

"Every time you have to face something you don't like you always have to come to this stupid staircase. It's like your own pity corner. Look at you! Good god! The first semester has just started, how are you ever going to make it through the year?" She asked him.

"I could say the same thing for you." Mikuo said, turning his attention back to the city.

"The fifth period isn't even over yet." He said.

"It's ok, because I'm genius! Unlike you, you got into this school by dumb luck!"

"Miku, why do you always diss me like that?" Mikuo asked.

"Because I don't like stupid people!"

"What?"

"Especially those who can't admit that they're stupid. I mean, you're pretty stupid. At least you know you are. So if I tell you that you're stupid, maybe by some miracle you'll be less stupid, stupid!" Miku said with her arms crossed.

She then noticed that Mikuo hadn't been paying attention to her the whole time.

"Grow up! Moping because your little friend dumped you? Stupid." She added and walked back into the school.

Mikuo stayed there, on the staircase, lost in thought.

"_Listen, it's just that, there was a time when I really felt that way, but you didn't seem to notice, so…" Neru said to Mikuo, and then left him, alone, in the classroom._

"So what?" Mikuo asked himself.

Then, he heard a banging near the school gates. Someone was walking into the gate as if it would just open up for him.

"Who's that? A trespasser?" Mikuo once again asked himself.

The man just kept walking into the fence, arms stretched out, looking into space.

"You there, what do you think you're doing?" A woman asked, walking up to the fence with a few other teachers.

"This is a private school!" She added.

"It's ok, Miki. Let me handle it." A man said, rolling up his sleeve and walking towards the fence.

He grabbed the man by his shirt collar and banged him against the fence.

"Hey now! Piko! Violence is…" She stopped and gasped as the man suddenly grabbed Piko's arm and bit into his wrist vein, blood spattering everywhere.

"AAAAAGH!" Piko yelled, as the man let go.

He grabbed his wrist, and rolled on the ground in agony, screaming. Miki carefully took a few steps closer to him, and Mikuo watched from the staircase in horror. Piko then fell to the ground, eyes rolled in the back of his head, motionless. The teachers were speechless, when one of them said,

"Oh my gosh, he's dead!"

"No way…that's impossible…he was just…" Miki started to say slowly covering her mouth with her hands and staring in horror when Piko's bloody hand twitched.

"P-Piko?" Miki gasped.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Piko's eyes then suddenly opened, but they were pale and still rolled in the back of his head.

"Oh, Piko! Oh thank god, you had me worried there for a-" Miki started to say, when Piko suddenly grabbed her shoulder, pulling her down, and biting into her neck, blood once again spattering everywhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Miki screamed.

Mikuo backed up in horror, nearly tripping up on his feet. The other teachers started to run back into the building. Mikuo ran back into the school as well, running as fast as his traumatized self could carry him. He sprinted through the hallway, nearly slipping from a sharp turn, and slammed the classroom door open, making everyone in the classroom stare at him like he had three heads.

"Mikuo, you couldn't be happy with just skipping my class?" A teacher asked, as Mikuo walked over to his old lover, Neru.

"Come with me." Mikuo said, grabbing Neru and pulling her out of her seat.

"We're gonna get outta here!" He said.

"W-what are you talking about?" Neru asked.

Miku got out of her seat, very irritated.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Len asked, getting out of his seat too.

"People just got killed by the front gate. No bullshit." Mikuo said seriously.

"A-are you serious?" Len asked, shocked.

A few desks over, a boy with blue hair and a blue scarf looked at the two, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm makin' shit like that up." Mikuo said sarcastically.

"JESUS! What's going on? I can never understand what's going-" She was interrupted when Mikuo slapped her across the face hardly, making her head turn to the side.

She turned around, holding her cheek, glaring at Mikuo.

"WHAT-?" She started, but was once again interrupted.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Mikuo yelled at her and turned back to Len.

Len then nodded. A few moments later, Neru, Len, and Mikuo were running through the hallway.

"So, what do you think's going on?" Neru asked.

"There was someone at the school gate. P.E. teachers went to check it out and something happened, and now, those P.E. teachers are killing each other!" Mikuo said.

"That's insane." Neru responded.

A little while later, Len went to his gym locker and opened it.

"What? You forgot something?" Mikuo asked.

"If what you told me was true, we'll need weapons." Len said, pulling stuff out of his locker.

"Here." Len said, going to the janitor closet and tearing off a mop's handle, leaving a sharp metal point at the end, and handing it to Neru, while Mikuo got a baseball bat out of the locker.

"What about you?" Mikuo asked Len.

"I've got a black belt in karate. Come on, we gotta get out of the school!" Len said urgently.

"Let's call the police, we'll talk to my father." Neru said.

"School rules are there to be broken, right?" Mikuo said, handing his phone to Neru.

Neru dialed '911' and waited for someone to pick up.

"No way…" She said.

"What is it?" Len asked.

'_You may stay on the line or call back again later. Currently, 911 is facing extremely high call volume. You may stay on the line or call back again later.'_

"The line is busy…" Neru said quietly as the message repeated.

"That's impossible…" She said.

Suddenly, all three of them heard the speaker turn on.

'_This is for all students and staff….an emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now. All students must follow their teachers instructions and evacuate. I repeat,'_

"So they finally realize…" Mikuo said.

"_-an emergency situation is taking place right now-" _The speaker was the cut off.

"It's happening!" Mikuo said.

The students in the other classrooms looked at the teacher desperately. Then, the speaker came back on.

"_AH! STAY AWAY FROM ME! GET BACK!" _Meanwhile, a boy with blue hair was crawling out of the classroom on all fours, his scarf dragging behind.

"Kaito." Miku said coming up from behind him.

"Ah!" Kaito screamed and turned around to face her.

"Hey, Miku." Kaito said.

"Sh! Be quiet!" Miku said, putting a finger to her mouth.

Then the speaker once again turned on.

"_AH! AAH! HELP! HEELP! AAAAAAAAH!"_

The students stared at the speaker in horror, not able to process what happened.

Then, chalk rolled off of the teachers desk, and cracked on the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screamed, struggling to get out of the classroom as fast as they could.

They were trampling each other, and tripping and falling and sliding down the hallways. It was chaos. They fell and slid down the stairs, punched each other and pulled each other's hair, they just needed to get out. Mikuo, Len, and Neru heard the screams from down the hallway.

"This way!" Len yelled and started running.

"Where 'ya going? We gotta get outta here!" Mikuo yelled after his friend.

"The building with classrooms is too crowded, we need to go through the management building!" Len said.

Neru walked past Mikuo and up the hall with Len.

"Len is right, shut up and do what he says." Neru said, and ran off.

"Alright, fine!" Mikuo said, and ran after Neru and Len.

When they got outside, they saw a Zombie limping it's way towards them.

"Th-that's Meiko, what's wrong with her?" Neru asked.

The Zombie started walking it's way towards Neru, it's jaws wide. As it was about to grab Neru, she swung the handle back and forth while backing up.

"Get away from me!" Neru yelled.

"Neru! Stab him!" Len yelled.

"Don't hold back, give it all you got!" Len yelled again to Neru.

The Zombie then grabbed Neru's staff, making her back up more.

"AH!" Neru screamed as she tried to force the Zombie away.

She then narrowed her eyes, and pushed forward, making the Zombie back up a few feet. She then ran towards it.

"Don't fuck with me! I'm V.P. of the martial arts club!" She yelled, repeatedly trying to stab at the Zombie.

She then stabbed the handle right through the Zombie's chest, lifting it off it's feet.

"Yeah!" Mikuo yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

But then, the Zombie started moving again, the only thing separating the Zombie and Neru was the mop handle. She was then thrown against the wall, and grabbed the handle so the Zombie was just out of reach of her.

"I-I stabbed her the heart! Why is she still moving?" Neru yelled.

Len then wrapped his arms around the Zombie's neck and shoulders, forcing it to back away from Neru.

"NERU, PULL IT OUT, NOW!" Len yelled, and Neru pulled out the handle, blood spattering everywhere.

"LEN, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mikuo yelled.

Len turned around, smirking.

"Don't worry, I can take her!" Len said.

But then, the Zombie turned it's head around to face Len, and opened it's jaws. Len used his hand to try and push it's head away, but it didn't work.

"What the fuck?" Len asked, but then the Zombie bit down hardly into Len's shoulder.

"AAAAH!" Len screamed in pain.

His eyes were screwed shut and he threw his head back, still desperately trying to push the Zombie's head away. His arm was twisted in a bad angle as well.

"HEY, YOU!" Mikuo yelled running towards the Zombie with a baseball bat.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" Mikuo yelled, repeatedly bashing the Zombie with the bat.

"LEN!" Neru yelled, stabbing the Zombie in the back, but it had no affect.

The Zombie kept it's jaws locked on Len's arm.

"Jesus Christ! Why won't he just die already?" Neru yelled.

"Oh no, I knew it…she is dead…" Mikuo said, staring in horror.

"SHE'S DEAD BUT STILL MOVING!" Mikuo yelled, stunned by seeing his best friend get his arm nearly shredded off by a Zombie.

The Zombie then let go of Len's arm, sending blood everywhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Len screamed louder then he had ever screamed before.

"LEN!" Neru yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

The Zombie bit back down again, and Neru dropped her staff and ran to Len, trying to yank his arm away from the Zombie's jaws.

"MIKUO, HELP HIM!" Neru yelled, turning to face the stunned Mikuo.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, DO SOMETHING!" Neru yelled at him again.

"DO SOMETHING WILL 'YA?" She yelled again, tears streaming down her face.

Mikuo then came to his senses, and ran towards the Zombie with is bat, and bashed it right in the head. Blood spattered all over the walls, and the Zombie fell to it's knees, and onto the ground. Mikuo stood there, panting, trying to take in everything that just happened.

"Len?" Mikuo heard Neru say, and turned his head to see Len holding his badly bleeding arm.

"Are you ok?" Neru asked.

"Bitch just bit me…no big deal…" Len said, panting.

They then heard a window crash, then a scream. They turned to see a girl cornered by a Zombie, desperately trying to keep it away.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" She cried, but then the Zombie got her hands away, sinking it's teeth into her neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed, as blood went onto the rooftop.

Neru gasped, holding one hand to her mouth and staring in horror.

"We can handle one of 'em…but there's no way…" Mikuo started to say, and Len turned to face him.

"The roof." Len said.

"The roof?" Neru asked.

"We should be able to barricade ourselves until help arrives. Then we can see what's going down." Len said.

They then opened the gate to the courtyard, and looked over the fence to see the rest of the city in the same terror they were in now.

"Holy shit, it's happening everywhere!" Mikuo said.

"But everything was normal…everything was fine a minute ago!" Neru yelled.

Then a huge gust of wind came, and they saw army helicopters flying by.

"Black Hawk…American military?" Mikuo asked, confused.

"That's not it, that's self defense force. Where did they come from, there's no base around here." Len said.

"OVER HERE!" Neru yelled, waving her arms to the sky.

"Don't bother. I wouldn't even waste your strength." Len said.

"That's the defense force. They might have some special mission." Len continued.

"They're not here to rescue us. They're not even here to worry about that." Len said, gesturing to the city. "That's what's going on outside, where you can still run away from it." They then heard a scream, and saw a girl being bitten by three Zombies and screaming bloody murder.

"Imagine what's going on inside the school…" Len said.

"We should be ok if we run together, Defoko!" A girl with long pink hair said, running hand in hand with her friend through the library.

"Of course we will, because you and I are B.F.F., Momo!" Defoko said, but then Momo tripped when a Zombie grabbed her foot.

The Zombie then started to drag Momo towards it.

"Ah! AH!" Momo screamed, clutching onto Defoko for dear life.

The Zombie then sunk it's teeth into Momo's neck.

"AH! NO, NO, NO! DEFOKO, HELP ME!" Momo screamed, still clutching onto her friend.

"LET GO OF ME!" Defoko yelled.

Momo stared up in shock at her friend.

"DAMN IT BITCH, I SAID LET GO!" Defoko yelled, kicking Momo's face and sending her flying down the stairs to the other Zombies.

Defoko watched as the Zombies ate her friend alive. She backed up, staring in horror, and then felt a Zombie grab her by the head, and two others went in and bit her. Down the hall, a boy was just narrowly missed by a Zombie and started walking slowly towards an open window.

"I'm scared to…" he said weakly.

"There's no way this is really happening…" he said to himself.

"A dream…that's right…it's just…a bad dream…" He said, getting closer to the window.

"I have to wake up…go back to school…" he said climbing up onto the window.

"I'm supposed to cheer on those new club members to day…" He then jumped out the window, and splattered on the courtyard, head first.

Meanwhile, a girl with long white hair and glowing red eyes walked calmly down the stairs, and took out her butcher knife as she watched one of the other school mates get bitten. As a Zombie walked toward her, she charged at it with her knife ready.

"This is like a disease caused by _them_." Len said, back on the roof top.

"The dead are attacking people left and right. But this isn't a movie or a video game. That's why it's them. They bite people. And then they come back to life as one of them. And it looks like smashing their heads in is the only way to get rid of 'em." Len said.

Neru, Mikuo, and Len were now surrounded by the Zombies.

"There are too many of them." Neru said, getting ready with her staff.

"Let's get up there and block the stairs." Len said, pointing to the roof.

Mikuo got his bat ready, Neru with her staff, and Len, well, he had nothing.

"Let's go." Len said, and they started running as fast as they could.

Mikuo bashed one Zombie in the head, and flipped another one into the wall. Neru got smacked against the wall by her own staff, and Len took Mikuo's bat and smashed the Zombie's head against the wall.

"Why…why is this happening?" Neru asked when they were finally on the roof.

"There has to be a reason." Len said.

"Maybe if we figure out what's causing it, we can stop it." Len said thoughtfully.

"Or at least…protect ourselves…" Len said, realizing that his breathing was getting slower.

"We need to look around…find large heavy objects…they're around here somewhere…" Len said.

They then got to work on making a barricade.

"We may be fine now, but we're gonna be fucked when it gets dark." He said.

As the Zombies tried to get through the barricade, Len suddenly gagged and put his hand over his mouth, but that couldn't stop the blood he was now coughing up. Neru noticed and ran up to him.

"Len! What's wrong with you?" She said, kneeling next to him.

"Len!" Neru yelled again.

Len wiped some blood off of his mouth with his shirt, and Mikuo stared.

When Len lifted his head again, his skin was an ugly gray shade, and his eyes were rolled in his head and he had dark circles under his eyes and breathing hoarsely. Neru and Mikuo stared in silence. Shocked. Len was…turning into one of them…

"Why…why is it…he only got it just a little…why is it so horrible?" Neru stuttered.

"So it is…just like the movies…" Len said.

"They bite you…and that's it…" He continued.

"This can't be true! What you see in the movies can't actually happen!" Neru cried.

"But…it did happen….to everyone else…" Silence.

"Mikuo…" Len said.

"Will you help me?" Len asked him.

"Help you with what?" Mikuo asked.

Len pointed to the railing of the roof.

"Help me over the rail…straight to the ground from here…impact from the fall should smash my head…" Len said.

"What are you saying?" Neru asked him.

"I DON'T WANNA BE ONE OF THEM!" Len yelled, flipping his head and throwing up a bowl full of blood.

"LEN!" Neru yelled.

Len continuously coughed more blood, no mercy. Mikuo just stared. He had to kill the friend he had known since the first grade. Len coughed up more blood, the ground around him stained red.

"Come on Mikuo….do it for me…" Len begged.

"I wanna stay myself…until the end…" Len said smiling.

He then threw up more blood. Len fell to his side, screaming in pain and rolling, just like the first teacher who had been bitten.

"LEN!" Neru cried, sitting next him trying to figure out what to do.

"LET ME HELP YOU!" She cried.

Len screamed in pain, clutching his chest. He screamed nonstop, he rolled as if that would somehow save him.

"NO, LEN!" Neru kept crying over and over.

"YOU CAN'T DIE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Len fell over, motionless.

Mikuo bowed his head so that his hair covered his eyes. Neru laid on Len's chest, crying. Suddenly, Len's arm twitched, and Mikuo gripped his bat with both hands.

"Get away from him, Neru." Mikuo said.

Neru looked up at Mikuo, who was walking slowly towards Len with the bat.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HE'S NOT TURNING! HE'S NOT TURNING INTO ONE OF THEM, HE'S GOING TO BE FINE!" Neru cried, covering Len's body with her own.

"Get away from him." Mikuo said again.

Len then started to lift his head.

"Len?" Neru looked down at him and smiled.

"Look Mikuo, he's getting up! He's getting…better…" Neru stopped when Len got into a sitting position, looking into space, his eyes rolled in his head and barely breathing.

"Len…?" Neru asked slowly.

Len was now towering over her. His back hunched, and he lazily started limping towards her.

"What's the matter…?" Neru asked.

Len simply groaned. Blood slowly leaked of his mouth and down his chin.

"LEN!" Neru cried, running towards him, but Mikuo held her back.

Len then started limping towards them. No expression on his face. Just like the others.

"No way…this can't be true…" Neru said, tears once again filling her eyes.

"No way…" She said again.

Mikuo let go of her and started walking towards Len with his bat.

"I know you can't believe it…I can't believe it…" Mikuo said.

"M-Mikuo…?" Neru asked slowly.

Len opened his mouth, limping faster towards Mikuo.

"But it's happening…" Mikuo said tears falling down his cheeks as he gripped the bat harder.

"Don't do it…" Neru cried, tears going down her cheeks as well.

"IT'S HAPPENING!" Mikuo yelled.

He charged at Len with bat, he raised it, and with as much force as he could he-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Neru cried at Len's smashed corpse.

"Why…why…" Neru repeated while crying.

"He would've bitten you if I didn't do that." Mikuo said.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO SAVE ME!" Neru yelled.

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT, ANYWAY? WHAT ARE YOU, SOME EXPERT?" Neru yelled.

"And I would've been willing to get bitten…better to die then live with having to do something like this!" Neru said.

"I don't think Len would've wanted that for you." Mikuo said.

"How would you know that, Mikuo?" Neru asked.

"Oh, I know. You must have hated Len, am I right? Because he was dating me!" Neru said coldly.

Mikuo narrowed his eyes at her and started walking toward the barricade.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Neru called after him.

"You obviously don't want me around anymore. I'm going to go downstairs and smash 'em." Mikuo said, starting to climb up the chairs and tables blocking them from the Zombies.

"W-what are you talking about?" Neru gasped running over to him.

"You can't take on that many by yourself!" Neru yelled.

"Hey wait…Mikuo?" Neru asked sweetly, trying to get him to come down.

"NO, STOP IT!" Neru yelled, hugging onto his arm.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I really didn't mean it! So please…please stay with me…don't leave me!" She cried, staring into Mikuo's eyes.

Mikuo silently stepped off the table, and pulled Neru into a hug.

_On the day everything came to an end, I killed my best friend. Then I held the girl that I loved for the first time in my life._

**A/N: I am really soft. I cried while writing the part where Len died. I am such a fail. I'm typing while sniffling and then my eyes started to sting…heh…anyway, so, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Len: Damn, why did I have to die? Hell, why did I turn into a ZOMBIE?**

**Tei: YEAH! And how come I'm only in it for two seconds?**

**Me: CALM DOWN! Len, since you complained, get in this panda suit.**

**Len: Aw man…*gets in panda suit***

**Me: Ok, and Tei, you get much more action later on, but because you complained, go kiss Mikuo and pretend to ENJOY IT.**

**Tei: You're kidding me, right?**

**Me: No.**

**Tei: GOD I hate you. *Walks up to Mikuo and taps his shoulder***

**Mikuo: Huh? OH GOD! DON'T KILL ME!**

**Me: *Whisper* Remember Tei, enjoy it!**

**Tei: *Smiles* Hello, Mikuo! *Grabs Mikuo and kisses him passionately***

**Mikuo: ..!**

**Tei: *Walks off smiling* Heather, I am going to KILL YOU one of these days! *stomps off madly rinsing mouth with soap and water***

**Me: Mikuo, did she add tongue?**

**Mikuo: N-no…*Dazed***

**Me: TEI!**

**Tei: WHAT?**

**Me: KISS HIM WITH TONGUE!**

**Tei: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**

**Me: NO!**

**Mikuo: Wait, what?**

**Tei: *grabs Mikuo and kisses him again with tongue***

**Me: That's better.**

**Tei: *walks off brushing tongue with tooth brush and mouthwash* UGH! I NEVER WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN!**

**Mikuo: What the hell just happened…?**

**Me: Review!**


	2. Escape from the DEAD

**Me: Hey guys! I got bored again and decided to make chapter 2...don't worry, I will update my other stories. So uh, just enjoy! I do not own High School of the Dead or Vocaloid. Oh and, Mikuo and Len were brothers in this, that's why he says Mikuo Kagamine. Just letting you know.**

In the school, it was still complete chaos. People were shouting and screaming, breaking things and of course, turning into Zombies.

"MOVE, YOU'RE GONNA FREAKING KILL ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" One student yelled, breaking a window which it sounded like.

"AAAH!" A girl screamed from across the hall.

Miku and Kaito stared at the other students in the hallway in silence.

"_People are eating other people…this isn't funny."_ Miku thought to herself.

One boy was walking down the hall, holding his bleeding neck.

"This isn't happening…it can't be happing…" A boy said, limping down the hallway when a Zombie showed up in front of him.

"Right, mommy? It's not happening, right?" The boy said before getting his face covered by the Zombies hand and getting bitten in the neck, letting out a muffled scream as Miku and Kaito ran down the hallway.

"Miku! Where do you think you're running to?" Kaito asked, running after Miku who was sprinting down the hallway.

"And what exactly is your brilliant plan?" Miku asked, turning to face Kaito.

"I was gonna talk to the teachers in the faculty room and then go-" Kaito started to say but was interrupted by Miku.

"That's pointless. What do you think a bunch of stupid teachers can do about it?" Miku asked, checking the corner to make sure their path was clear of any walking dead.

"But, Miku! This is just…it's kinda…" Kaito said before turning around to check for any Zombies and then followed Miku out onto the courtyard.

"Because of this I…I should…" Kaito said coming to a stop, panting, continuously glancing behind him.

"I've got a question for you." Miku said, not facing Kaito.

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

"Do you want to die, or do you wanna live?" Miku asked, finally facing him.

"Well, that's, um…" Kaito stuttered, staring at the bloody Zombified corpse of Meiko.

He knew she had had a crush on him for a few years. They then heard a knocking on a metal door to see students all huddled up by a door.

"They all had the same idea as you." Miku said, gesturing to the group of students.

"Let's see how it works for them." Miku continued coldly.

"SIR, SIR!" One of the students repeated over and over, until the metal doors opened and three Zombies poured out, devouring him.

"AH!" Kaito shrieked.

"You wanna live, right?" Miku said sternly, pointing at Kaito.

Kaito nodded quickly.

"Then stick with me!" She said.

"Let's go, chubby!" Miku said, continuing down the courtyard.

_**xXxXxXxXxX**_

Zombies started getting through the barricade where Neru and Mikuo were, stretching their hands through trying to grab them, and more Zombies pushed their way up the steps. Neru sat there, staring into space, not paying attention to the Zombies now getting through, staring at Len's bloody corpse with a towel covering his face. Mikuo was sitting in silence, too, looking at his bloody baseball bat he had killed his brother with. The baseball bat stained with Len's blood. Tainted with murder.

"_Come on…do it for me…" Len begged Mikuo._

"_I wanna stay myself…until the end…" Len said smiling, before he puked up more blood._

"_He's not turning! He's not turning into one of them! DON'T DO IT!" Neru begged as Mikuo gripped the baseball bat tighter. _

_He charged at Len, and with as much force as he could he smashed the top of his head, blood spattering everywhere._

Mikuo's eyes widened as he recalled the horrible memory.

"What's the matter?" Neru asked in almost a whisper.

"I was thinking what the hell's really going on." Mikuo responded.

"That's a straight-forward answer." Neru said.

"What's the point of lying about it." Mikuo said itching the top of his head.

Neru smiled a bit, and stood up.

"I think I should let my dad know that I'm alright. Lemme use your cell?" Neru asked, extending her hand.

"I understand that he's a police officer. You can't even connect to 911." Mikuo said while watching Neru dial a different phone number.

"I know the secret number he told me not to call unless it was an emergency." Neru said, putting the phone to her ear.

Suddenly, she heard someone pick up.

"It cut through!" Neru said with relief.

"Dad?" She asked into the speaker.

"_Hello? Len? Is that you?" _Neru's father said on the other line.

"Dad, listen! Daddy we're at school and there's been-"

"_Hello? Len? You must've gotten this number from Neru. Is she ok? Is she with you?"_ The line started to get staticy and Neru could barely make out what he was saying.

"Daddy!" Neru yelled into the phone.

"_Alright, listen carefully. The entire city is in panic already." _

"Daddy!" Neru yelled when she heard a gunshot from the other line.

"_You need to get outta there! You understand? The city is already in panic over here! You need to evacu-" _The phone was then cut off.

Neru looked at the screen on the phone and gasped.

"No service?" She whispered angrily.

"But I just called him!" She yelled.

"I don't understand!" Neru said, starting to cry.

"Neru!" Mikuo said to snap her out of it.

Neru turned around with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mikuo…" She said weakly.

"My dad…he didn't know that it was me at all…he didn't even know me!" She said, completely distraught.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Miku, I know it's against school rules, but do you have your cell phone on you?" Kaito asked Miku.

"I'm a straight A student. Besides, even if I had one, who would I call?" Miku asked Kaito while hiding around the corner.

"Well…the police maybe?" Kaito said hopefully.

"God, you're so stupid. Look how serious this is." Miku said gesturing to the Zombies down the hall.

"There's no way people haven't called them already. But yet, we haven't heard a single siren." Miku said, bowing her head.

Kaito stood there, his lips quivering as if he was about to cry.

"So now ya know." Miku said.

"So this is…happening all over?" Kaito asked.

"Gee, ya think? I'm sure the police have been dealing with this already. But look how things are!" Miku said, turning her attention back to the Zombies.

"I wonder if we should call the self defense force or something." Kaito wondered out loud.

"I wouldn't expect much from them." Miku said.

"I know they can't conduct any defense or public security operations without the governments order, but…"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT." Miku said sternly, clearly irritated with this idiot.

"Well what did you mean exactly?" Kaito asked inching closer to Miku.

"Ugh! They're just like the police!" Miku said, pushing Kaito away from her.

"What do you think would happen if there were people eating people in all the cities out there?" Miku asked putting her hands on her hips and leaning towards Kaito.

"Listen, there are 130,000,000 people. How many of them do you think work for the self defense force? And what would happen if the same things were happing _inside _the defense force." Miku said.

Then, Kaito and Miku gasped when they saw a Zombie going down the stairs towards them.

"Come on! We need to go!" Miku yelled, running out into the hallway.

"AH! Ok!" Kaito said, stumbling after Miku.

"_Jesus, the only reason I have to be with this dumbass is because Tei isn't here! I am such a nice person." _Miku thought to herself while running down the hall.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

In the nurses office, a boy with short pink hair got out of his chair as a Zombie.

"L-Luki?" A boy with short brown hair and brown eyes stuttered.

He dropped his broom and noticed a metal pole next to him. He picked it up.

"DAMN IT!" The boy yelled and smashed the Zombies head.

"FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORIGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE ME! Forgive me! Forgive me! Forgive me-e-e-e!" The boy cried as he smashed the Zombies head again each time he yelled 'Forgive me'.

Behind him, a nurse with long white hair in a ponytail walked around. She opened a cupboard and started gathering medicines.

"Hm…what should I do?" She asked herself putting a finger to her lips.

"I can't get hold of the police or the fire department…I can treat 'em but once they're bitten they're bound to die. Once they die, they'll resurrect…this is exactly like that George Romeo movie I once saw…" She said once again putting a finger to her lips.

Meanwhile, the brown haired boy leaned on the bed railing.

"I don't think it's time to be depressed…" The boy said standing up straight.

"Let's get outta here Ms. Yowane!" The boy said, walking up to Haku who was slowly getting medicine out of the cupboard again.

"Hold on a second, lemme take all the stuff I can carry." Haku said calmly.

"Just do it quickly!" The boy said.

He then heard a crack. He turned his head to see a bunch of Zombies pouring into the room.

"MS. YOWANE!" The boy cried, getting the metal pole and throwing himself in front of Haku.

A Zombie then launched at the boy, sinking it's teeth into him.

"AH!" He cried out in pain.

"MS. YOWANE, GET OUTTA HERE, QUICK!" He yelled.

"Hey…I'm sorry, what was your name again, please?" Haku asked backing up a bit.

"What?" The boy asked, turning his head.

Then more Zombies piled on top of him, with nothing left but his arm sticking out of the pile. Two other Zombies started walking toward Haku. She backed up and gasped.

"Oh goodness…" She said.

One Zombie was about to bite her when it's head was suddenly cut off by what looked like a butcher knife. Haku noticed a girl with long white hair and glowing red eyes mowing down all the Zombies in the room, no expression on her face like this was just a simple game of tag. She walked up to the boy who was bleeding badly and kneeled next to him. She then put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm the captain of the Kendo club. Tei Sukone. What's your name, kid?" Tei said sternly.

The boy then coughed up blood and answered.

"M-Meito…S-Sak-kine." he said, and coughed up more blood.

"Meito, you did a great job protecting Dr. Yowane. I commend your courage. You do know what happens when you get bitten. Do you want your parents or friends to see you like that? If the answer is no, I will end your life as painlessly as I can. But I've never killed anyone before." Tei said calmly with no expression on her face.

Meito coughed up more blood and he answered.

"P-please do that…" He said smiling.

Tei then got up.

"W-wait! What are you gonna do?" Haku asked urgently.

"You're the school doctor, I got it. Stay out of it." Tei said and got her butcher knife.

"This young man is going to die with honor. And I'm going to make sure that he does." Tei said.

Meito then got into a comfortable position as Tei raised the knife. She then stabbed him, and blood spattered onto the window. Haku stood there, stunned, with one hand covering her mouth. Then, the door was pushed down and a Zombie stepped inside, followed by more. Tei once again got her knife, and grinned a little psychotically to herself with her hair covering her eyes.

_**xXxXxXxXxX**_

"Ok, we're here, but what do we do now?" Kaito asked Miku as she fiddled with stuff in the woodshop classroom.

"Although, I do see some things that would come in-" Kaito started to say, but was cut off by Miku.

"Just shut up you chubby geek!" Miku said pointing at him.

"Lock the doors so they won't come in." Miku ordered.

Kaito quickly locked the doors.

"Alright, I locked it." Kaito said.

He noticed a bunch of tools on the table.

"Are you gonna use them as weapons?" Kaito asked.

"You're one of those basement shut ins, one of those military nerds or gun geeks, aren't you? Come on, at least you've seen this thing before! I mean it was in that Gel Gibson movie." Miku said, gesturing to one of the tools on the table.

Kaito then picked up a nail gun.

"A nail gun! And it's gas…" Kaito added.

"Hell yeah! We wouldn't be able to carry it around of it was one of those compressor types, right?" Miku asked him.

"God, you're fat and stupid." She added.

"So, you like movies?" Kaito asked.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm a genius, so I know everything!" Miku said.

Then she noticed Zombies pounding on the door and gasped.

"We got an extra tank, and then nails, we're all set…" Kaito said.

"Why are you so calm, cool, and collected! They're coming! They're in the hallway!" Miku yelled.

Kaito then took the nail gun and pretended to aim it.

"Weighs around four kilograms…it's as heavy as an old assault rifle…but I can't stabilize my aim this way…need to attach a sight to it…" Kaito said, thinking out loud.

"Hey, you!" Miku yelled.

"Are you listening to me?" She yelled at him again.

Kaito then noticed some wood and grinned psychotically to himself.

"K-Kaito…" Miku said slowly as the banging grew louder.

Kaito sawed wood, broke pencils, sawed through a bunch of other things, and wrapped it all in duck tape. Finally, the door burst down.

"AAAAAH!" Miku shrieked.

"KAITO!" She screamed.

Suddenly, a nail went right through the closest Zombies temple, and it fell over.

"Gotcha!" Kaito said, once again grinning psychotically with his new and improved nail gun.

"Kaito?" Miku asked turning around in shock.

_**xXxXxXxXxX**_

Back on the rooftop, Mikuo was holding a big red hose.

"Are you ready?" He asked Neru.

"Yeah!" Neru responded, her hands on the handle that turned the water on.

The Zombies pushed farther through.

"Now turn it!" Mikuo yelled.

Neru turned the handle, making water pour out of the hose with such force it made Mikuo fall over.

"HA! WOAH!" he yelled trying to get control of it.

"Yes!" He yelled, finally managing the hose to go where he wanted it to.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Back in the classroom, the Zombies fell like flies to Kaito's nail gun.

"You see the drill and the nails over there?" Kaito asked while shooting the Zombies.

"Will you put them in a bag or something?" Kaito asked.

Miku got an irritated look.

"Excuse me? You're nothing to me! What makes you think you can order me around?" Miku yelled.

Kaito then flashed Miku a psychotic stare, and his face then turned into a cute one with a pink bubbly background.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" He asked sweetly.

Miku stared at him for a minute and sighed.

"Alright…" She said.

_**xXxXxXxX**_

Back on the roof, Mikuo once again lost control of the hose and it was squirting up in the air.

"Mikuo!" Neru yelled, darting outside.

"I'm ok!" He responded as more and more Zombies climbed up the stairs.

"I didn't like you fucks then…and I sure as hell don't like you now!" Mikuo said, pointing the hose at the barricade.

"TAKE THAT!" He yelled.

The water pressure broke the barricade, smashing all other Zombies that were in the way.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Mikuo laughed in victory.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Hey, what are you doing? You hold this, too!" Miku said, pushing the bag of nails and the drill into Kaito's hands.

"Uh, ok." Kaito said as Miku stood up.

"H-hey Miku, can I ask you something?" Kaito asked.

Miku stopped at the door.

"What?" She said with an impatient tone.

"Well, why are you with me?" Kaito asked.

"Why? Because I'm such a nice person!" Miku said looking down both sides of the hall for any Zombies.

Kaito then sighed.

"Yeah, I can see that. Oh well." He said smiling.

He then ran into the hallway, nail gun at the ready.

"Hey, you're on the ball all of a sudden." Miku said.

"Something clicking you, or what?" Miku asked smirking.

"I think I found my calling!" Kaito said with his eyes flashing.

They then noticed more Zombies walking down the hall toward them.

"Behind you!" Miku yelled.

Kaito quickly disposed of them.

**High School of the Dead is brought to you by Negimart! The perfect place to settle your Leek cravings! We have fried leek, roasted leek, basted leek, dipped leek, raw leek, dry leek, cooked leek, stir fried leek, and any other kind of leek you can imagine!**

**We now return you to your previous program. REVIEW!**

"Fire hose, not to shabby." Mikuo said as Neru walked up to him.

"I figured the water pressure would be strong enough. Don't you remember during the fire drill in Junior High when Len and-" Neru stopped after she mentioned Len.

"Yeah, I remember." Mikuo said.

"I think it should be ok now." Neru said weakly.

"How I admire your optimism, are you sure about this?" Mikuo asked.

Neru just handed Mikuo his bat. Mikuo went to grab it, his hand touching hers. She looked up at him, and Mikuo moved his hand and gripping the bat higher up.

"Let's go." He said quickly.

Neru nodded while blushing. They then ran down the steps, killing every Zombie in their path. Mikuo rammed one Zombie in the head, and Neru used her staff to stab another in the head.

**Vocaloid is brought to you by, free cooking classes! That's right! Get taught to cook by the one and only Miku Hatsune! Warning: Consuming any of Miku's foods may cause many diseases I am to lazy to name. For she just throws random stuff into her cooking. **

**If you die, we take no responsibility in your death. Do not sue us.**

**We now return you to your program. REVIEW!**

Neru and Mikuo ran down the long staircase.

"Where do we run to?" Neru asked.

"To my house. We'll run there and get supplies we need and pick up any people who haven't turned yet." Mikuo said, smiling up at Neru.

"Work together and get some place safe. Seems like a plan to me." Mikuo said, putting the bat on his shoulders.

"Yeah…Yeah you're right. Now that I know my dad's ok. Oh, we should probably call your house to make sure your family is alright too." Neru said.

"Waste of time. Nobody's home. My dad won't be home till next week. And my mom's a school teacher so she won't be home till after five." Mikuo said.

"Besides, they got on my nerves." He said smirking and resuming going back down the steps.

Neru then giggled.

"Well, they're parents that kinda comes with the job." She said laughing and started going down the steps as well.

_I didn't really mean that. The truth is, I was a little scared. Look at this place. And my mom…she's some place just like this…_

_**xXxXxXxX**_

A Zombie slowly limped through the hallway when a wet rag suddenly hit it's head. It simply ignored it and kept limping.

"Hm…" Miku said to herself.

"W-what are you doing?" Kaito asked her.

"Just be quiet!" Miku said, dabbing another rag into a bucket of water.

She threw it, and it hit a locker with a loud thud, making the Zombie turn towards it. The Zombie turned it's direction and walked straight into the locker.

"Do you see that? They don't even react when something hits their bodies. The big dummies. Their senses are dead, they only react to the sound. Most likely they can't see either, otherwise they wouldn't walk into the locker." Miku said as the Zombie clawed at the locker, moving it's teeth and chewing on it.

"Well, what about heat?" Kaito asked.

"I'm sure we'll get plenty of opportunities to find out." Miku said, picking up her bag.

"Let's go." She said.

"So where, we're going outside?" Kaito asked.

"You think we're going to hang around here?" Miku asked, turning her head to look at him.

"I kinda…I hate walking." Kaito said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And that's why you're so fat!" Miku yelled, making Kaito flinch.

"You need to put down the ice cream and EXCERSIZE!" Miku yelled as Kaito sighed.

Miku then gasped. There were a bunch of Zombies heading towards them.

_**xXxXxXxXxX**_

As a Zombie moved to grab Tei, she easily waked it's hand to the side, making it bang it's head against the locker. Haku stayed as close as she could to Tei, not wanting to be eaten alive.

"The faculty room? Jesus, what a pain in the ass." Tei mumbled as Haku now had to jog to keep up with her speed walking.

"But all the car keys are in that room. That's where they keep them!" Haku said urgently to Tei.

A Zombie then launched itself at Tei and she simply poked it in the chest, banging it against the window.

"Why don't you just kill them? You've done so well this far, why stop now?" Haku asked as they arrived to the outside section of the school to where the faculty room was.

"One or two at a time believe me, no problem. And I wouldn't think twice about doing it. But they come at you in packs. Don't be fooled, they're a lot stronger than they look." Tei said, scanning the glass door for any Zombies outside.

"Once they grab you, it's hard to get lose." Tei continued.

"Wow. I never asked." Haku said.

She took a step forward and tripped on the doormat.

"'Doh! I hate these stupid floormats! Geez!" Haku whined while rubbing the back of her head.

"What you're wearing isn't exactly made for running." Tei said dully.

She then grabbed the tip of Haku's long pants and ripped it on both sides up to her hip.

"Are you crazy? This outfit cost a fortune!" Haku complained, waving her arms in the air so fast it was a blur while crying.

Tei sighed.

"Your clothes or your life. Which is more important?" Tei asked simply and dully.

Haku's face heated up with anger.

"Both are!" She yelled.

Then, both Haku and Tei heard a large amount of clattering noises down the hall. Haku gasped.

"What was that?" She asked, terrified.

Tei quickly turned her head and started looking around.

"It came from the faculty room." Tei said urgently.

_**XXxXxXxXxX**_

Kaito quickly shot a Zombie with his nail gun, making it fall over like all the others. Miku stood behind him.

"If you keep shooting them how will we learn more about them?" Miku asked.

"Y'know, you could help me fight 'em too!" kaito complained.

"You stupid fat idiot! That's what I have you for!" Miku yelled at him.

"The canteen is almost empty!" Kaito said urgently.

"YOU THINK THAT'S MY PROBLEM? HURRY UP AND JUST RELOAD IT!" Miku literally screamed, making Kaito flinch.

"But they're…they're right behind you." kaito said, and as he looked, his eyes widened as he saw Zombies right behind Miku.

"S-see?" Kaito stuttered.

Miku, confused, turned around and saw the Zombie towering over her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Miku screamed as loud as she could, getting the attention of Mikuo, Neru, Tei, and Haku.

Mostly Kaito who thought he went deaf for a second. Tei and Haku darted down the hall to see where the scream came from. The Zombie opened it's jaws moving towards Miku.

"K-KAITO!" Miku shrieked, backing up as the Zombie came closer.

Kaito pulled the trigger on his nail gun, but nothing happened.

"OH NO, I'M OUT!" Kaito yelled.

Miku then tripped, falling into the trophy case as the Zombie came even closer to her.

"AH! GET AWAY, GET AWAY!" Miku cried.

"MIKU!" kaito yelled desperately.

Miku grabbed one of the trophies on the rack and threw it at the Zombies head.

"GET BACK! STAY BACK!" Miku shrieked, flinging trophy after trophy at the Zombie, but they had no affect on it.

Miku looked around the room desperately, trying to find something to kill the Zombie with. The Zombie then lunged at her, and with a quick move Miku grabbed the drill gun out of her bag and turned it on at the Zombies forehead, making blood fly in all directions as she drove the drill gun deeper and deeper into the Zombies skull.

"STAY AWAY!" She screamed and blood kept soaring everywhere.

Mikuo, Neru, Tei, and Haku all arrived, meeting up with each other at the same corner. Miku kept her head back as blood spattered all over her clothes and her face. Her eyes were swelled up with tears and after a few moments she screamed again.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SOMEBODY, HELP ME, PLEASE!" She shrieked as the Zombie still attempted to grab her, but was too far away because of the drill gun lodged in it's head.

Tei ignored Miku and instead looked at the rest of the Zombies surrounding them.

"I'll take the right side." Tei said calmly.

"I'll hold the left!" Neru yelled, running around the corner and whacking a Zombie against the wall by its head.

Tei looked at Neru while two other Zombies limped towards her, their jaws wide. Mikuo ran in with his bat and bashed one on the head, making it fly into the wall. Tei took her butcher knife and cut off both the Zombies heads at once. She held the knife in front of her, and smirked to herself with her hair covering one eye, while the other glowed psychotically. Eventually, all of the Zombies were dead, and Miku sat there, stunned, and gasping from her cries.

She stared wide eyed at the Zombie she had just killed.

"Mi-" Kaito started to say, but was interrupted when Neru ran past him, and Haku pushed him out of the way and onto the floor.

"Miku? Are you ok?" Neru asked while putting a hand on Miku's shoulder.

Haku stood over her and bent down to see her face.

"T-Ted…" She said, gesturing to the Zombie she had just killed.

Everyone knew Miku had had a huge crush on Ted Kasane. Tei walked up to Mikuo.

"You already know the school doctor, Haku Yowane, right?" Tei asked him as Miku stared out the door.

"I'm Tei Sukone. From class 3-A." Tei continued.

"I'm Mikuo Kagamine from class 2-B." Mikuo said.

"Ms. Sukone, I remember you won the national championship last year. I'm Neru Akita, I'm in the spear martial arts club." Neru said.

"And I'm Kaito Shion, from class B. Just FYI." Kaito said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

Tei tilted her head and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

Kaito gave a wide smile with his eyes shining. Miku sneered and got up.

"Why are you guys being all warm and fuzzy?" Miku said coldly with her back to them.

They all looked at her weirdly.

"Why are you being so polite, Neru? You flunked last year, you're the same age, she's not your elder!" Miku said coldly.

"What are you talking about, Miku?" Mikuo asked harshly.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID, I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED! YOU SHOULD FEEL LUCKY I'M IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS YOU!" Miku yelled, finally turning to face them.

"I'm a…I'm a…" Miku started to mumble when Tei put her hand on Miku's shoulder.

Miku looked up at Tei.

"It's ok. That's enough." Tei said calmly and reassuringly.

Miku then looked over and saw her reflection on a nearby mirror.

"Look at me…all these blood stains…now mom will…have to take it to the cleaners…" Miku mumbled and whispered to herself, while shaking.

Mikuo came up from behind her. Miku looked at Tei, and grabbed her shoulders, bowing her head, as she finally broke down and fell to her knees crying. Tei leaned down and wrapped her arms around Miku, hugging her. Haku looked at the two sympathetically. Kaito stared at Miku in disbelief, he had never seen Miku cry before.

Neru had the same look as Haku did as Miku's crying grew louder. Mikuo simply looked down at Miku, no expression on his face. Miku was now screaming her tears out, tiny rivers going down her face as she cried in Tei's arms, only stopping when she had to gasp for air.

When they got to the faculty room, Mikuo and Kaito started piling boxes.

"What do you think?" Mikuo asked, staring at the boxes.

"I think that's enough right now. Let's take a break." Tei said, massaging her shoulders.

Miku washed her face in the sink when Kaito walked over to her.

"Hey, just wondering, are you ok?" Kaito asked her.

Miku looked up, putting on glasses.

"YOU WEAR GLASSES?" Kaito asked, shocked.

Miku then threw a towel on his head.

"SHUT UP! MY CONTACT LENSES KEEP ON MOVING AROUND!" Miku yelled at him.

Miku then walked angrily out of the room. Kaito then took the towel off his head, and put on his glasses.

"She wears glasses…" kaito said dreamily.

Neru walked up to Mikuo and handed him a water bottle.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks." Mikuo said, taking the water bottle.

"Dr. Yowane, where's the car key?" Mikuo asked Haku.

"Oh, it's in my purse somewhere…" Haku said, rummaging through her gray purse with a purple outline.

It was shaped like a wine bottle.

"Are you sure your car is big enough to fit all of us?" Tei asked with her chin leaning on her hand.

"Well now that I think about it…" Haku said with a visible sweat drop on the back of her head as she imagined her little gray Smart Car.

"What about the bus we use for the clubs away games?" Tei asked dully.

"Looks like the keys are on the wall hook." She said.

Kaito then looked out the window.

"Hey guys, I see the bus." He said.

"That's fine, but where are we going?" Haku asked.

"We're going to make sure our families are ok. We'll start with the family that lives closest from here. If you're worried about your family, we'll bring them with us. After that, we'll look for a safe place and-" Mikuo said, looking at the ceiling when he noticed Neru staring at the T.V. with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"What is this…?" Neru whispered.

Tei then grabbed the remote and turned up the volume so they could hear.

"What's wrong Neru?" Mikuo asked walking to Neru's side.

They all remained silent as they listened to the T.V.

"_Government has begun to consider the emergency measures of the outbreaks that have been occurring in locations around the city. However, all the political-"_

"Outbreak?" Mikuo asked, taking a step towards the T.V.

"What do they mean, outbreaks?" He said.

Tei turned up the volume more, irritated.

"_It's been feared that more than 10,000 have been victimized in the city area so far. The governor has already called for-" _The news reporter was cut off by a gunshot.

"…_Already declared the state of emergency and requests of the emergency disaster relief. It's a gunshot," _She said as people in body bags started getting up, just to be shot in the head and fall back down.

"_Looks like the police are finally using fire arms! From what I can see there are-no, NO! AH! AAAAH! AA-AAAH!" _The camera then fell to the ground, and people saw a Zombie's foot before the footage was cut off.

Everyone stared in silence at the T.V.

_**In memory of:**_

_**First Day:**_

_**Piko Utatane**_

_**Miki SF-A2**_

_**Meiko Sakine**_

_**Momo Momone**_

_**Defoko**_

_**Len Kagamine**_

_**Second day:**_

_**Luki Megurine**_

_**Meito Sakine**_

_**Ted Kasane**_

**Tei: Dear GOD! I HATED THIS CHAPTER! I HAD TO BE ALL NICE AND FUZZY! AND I HAD TO COMFORT **_**MIKU!**_

**Miku: God, I am such a bitch in this! *crying in corner***

**Haku: I have to be the drunk nurse, why?**

**Me: Because you'd fit a drunk nurse.**

**Kaito: Hey, Miku, at least you're smart in this. And I'm a gun freak!**

**Len: Damn, it's boring being dead. I don't get to do anything but three second flashbacks. **

**Me: Oh please, Len. You always get the spotlight in fan fictions. Now you know how the others feel.**

**Len: *Sigh***

**Neru: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just give me my damn phone I haven't texted for a good amount of time in ages.**

**Me: *Sighs and gives Neru her phone***

**Neru: HELL YEAH! *starts texting***

**Teto: REVIEW!**

**Me: Teto, what are you doing here?**

**Teto: Watching!**

**Me: Ok…follow Teto's oh so wise advice!**


	3. Democracy Under the Dead

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy and my computer kept crashing on me so…yeah. Thanks for hanging in there! Anyway, so, I don't have much to say other then that I. HATE. THE. DENTIST! Ok that is all. I don't own High School of the Dead or Vocaloid. Review please!**

Everyone continued to stare at the T.V. nothing happened for a while, but still, no one said a word. Finally, a picture of a little anime girl came up and at the bottom of the screen read,

'_Please Stand By'_

A few moments later, there was another news reporter in a room. She was handed a few pieces of paper.

"Uh…there appears to be a problem with out remote. From now on, we'll bring you the story from inside the studio. The condition outside seems extremely chaotic so stay home unless it's absolutely necessary to go outside. We'll bring you more as soon as it's possible for us to get onto the sight." The reporter said with a worried expression.

Mikuo angrily punched his fist into the table.

"Is that all? Why didn't they tell us anything else?" Mikuo said angrily.

"They're afraid of causing a panic." Miku said calmly.

"A panic?" Neru asked.

"Yeah, you idiot! First panic then chaos. Chaos causes a disruption of order. Then, when order is disrupted…" Miku paused for a moment and then looked up.

"Well you should just hand it all over to the walking corpses!" She said sternly.

Then, the news reporter started speaking again.

"This unusual, unprecedented biological phenomenon that spread throughout North America has yet to be put under control. Government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center aboard the aircraft carrier George Washington. There are reports that the transfer of power is in preparation for the use of tactical warheads to combat the infestation. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order while in Paris in Rome, there are reports of looting. Government officials cleared a state of martial law. Preve-" Then the T.V. once again went static.

"So they're everywhere…that's crazy! Everything was fine when I checked the internet this morning!" Kaito said.

"I can't believe this…this happened all over the world in the matter of a few hours…" Neru said shocked, walking slowly toward Mikuo and grabbing his arm to look up at him.

"But they'll stop it, right? I mean they have to stop it…from spreading…I mean…everything is going back to normal soon!" Neru said, smiling up at Mikuo.

"That's not gonna happen." Miku said coldly.

"Why do you have to be so blunt about it?" Mikuo asked, turning to face Miku.

"This is a pandemic. There's nothing we can do!" Miku said acting like it was obvious.

"A…a pandemic?" Haku asked, cupping her chin with her hand.

"It's the out break of an infectious disease. The entire world is experiencing the same outbreak." Miku said, putting one hand on her hip.

"So what, it's an epidemic?" Mikuo asked.

"This is exactly like the Spanish Flue in 1918. More than 600,000,000 people got infected and 50,000,000 people died from it. Remember how much a panic Swine Flue caused? Well double that." Miku said.

"Not to be disagreeable, but I think this is more like the Black Death from the 14th century." Haku said.

"One-third of the European population died. You're smarter than you look." Miku said dully.

"So how did the outbreak finally end?" Mikuo asked.

"Well, my theory is it only stops when too many humans die. There wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease." Haku said, holding one arm shyly.

"But now, all the dead people still move and start attacking you." Kaito said, looking out the window.

"Are you saying there's no way for this outbreak to stop?" Tei asked with crossed arms.

Haku suddenly perked up and stuck her index finger in the air.

"The weather's going to be hot! They may not be able to move if their flesh decomposes and they become skeletons!" Haku said smiling.

"How long does it take for that to happen?" Tei asked, facing Haku.

"In summer, some parts of the body could become skeletal in about twenty days…but it takes considerably longer in winter…a couple months! That's not too terribly long!" Haku said.

"You're kidding. She's not smarter than she looks." Tei said.

"So, what are you saying?" Mikuo asked, looking out the window.

"Medical logic doesn't apply to those dead corpses that move around and attack humans. Worse case scenario they might never decompose." Miku said.

"First thing we find out is if our families are ok. Then we need to find someplace safe to hold up for a while. But no matter where we go, we're going to need a plan. Teams. We need to team up." Tei said.

Neru got her staff, Miku got her bag, Kaito got his nail gun, Haku got her medical equipment, Tei got her butcher knife, and Mikuo got his bat.

"Let's try to pick up any survivors while we can." Tei said.

"Let's do it." Mikuo said.

"What's the best way out of here?" Neru asked.

"Sorry to break it to ya stupid, but we're gonna have to go out the front." Miku said.

"Let's go." Mikuo said.

They opened the doors where two Zombies were standing. Kaito quickly aimed his nail gun and killed them. Mikuo rammed another one into the wall with his bat as they ran through the hallway. They finally got to the staircase.

"Let me make something clear, there is no need for you to engage in a fight unless it's necessary. Do whatever you can to avoid a fight, you got it?" Tei said.

"Remember, they're sensitive to sound so keep it quiet. And they're strong enough to rip through regular doors and once they've got a hold on you, they're gonna tear you to shreds. So be careful." Miku said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They heard someone scream.

"D-DELL!" The girl shrieked as Zombies got closer.

The boy was holding a baseball bat like Mikuo's. Zombies were getting closer to them.

"Ah shit…stay back!" Dell yelled as the Zombies got closer.

As one Zombie went to bite Dell, it fell to the ground when Kaito shot it. Tei then jumped off the railing and nailed a Zombie in the head with her butcher knife. Mikuo ran down the stairs, bashing another Zombie. Neru stabbed one, then ran behind it and kicked it down the stairs. Dell and the three other people standing around him were all stunned.

Two Zombies went for them when they were killed by Tei.

"Uh…thank you." One girl with pink drill pigtails said.

"Keep it down. Was anyone bitten yet?" Tei asked.

"What? No, no one!" The girl said.

"It looks ok. We'll be alright." Neru said.

"We're getting outta here. Do any of you wanna come with us?" Mikuo asked.

"S-sure." Another girl with short blonde hair and a big white bow said.

Later on, they finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw a whole horde of Zombies.

"Man, there are a bunch of 'em." Mikuo said.

"From what I can tell, the only thing they can react to our sounds. They can't see us so it's pointless to hide from them." Miku said.

"Why don't you go down there and prove that theory." Mikuo said.

Miku turned around and pouted.

"But even if we keep going through inside the school, once we get attacked we're going to be stuck." Tei said.

"We have to go through the gate we don't have any choice." Neru said, gripping her staff.

"Someone needs to go and confirm Miku's theory. I don't suppose you want to volunteer." Tei said, looking at Miku.

Miku pouted again. Mikuo then scratched the top of his head.

"I'll go. I'll do it." Mikuo said.

"No! You stay, I'll go." Neru said.

"I think I should go ahead first." Tei said.

"I think you should both just stand by, just incase." Mikuo said.

Neru stood up.

"Mikuo! Why?" Neru asked. Mikuo didn't look at her.

"I don't know." He responded.

"You don't know?" Neru asked.

Mikuo faced her.

"Seriously, I don't know." Mikuo said smiling.

He then started walking down the stairs.

"MIK-" Neru started to yell, going down the stairs when Tei grabbed her.

"I understand but you can't interfere with him." Tei said.

"This was his decision." Tei said, letting go of Neru who bowed her head.

"Um, I'm Teto by the way…" The girl with twin drills said.

"I'm Rin." Said the girl with short blonde hair with a big white bow.

"I'm Dell…" Said the boy who had almost been bitten earlier.

"A-and I'm Nero…" Said a boy with a big metal pole.

Everyone nodded and introduced themselves. Mikuo got to the bottom of the steps and slowly walked, his heart thumping in his chest, threatening to burst out. He gripped his bat tightly as he walked. He stood in the middle of the horde of Zombies, waiting for something to happened, but they all just continued limping. Tei, Neru, and Kaito looked worriedly at Mikuo, getting ready to jump in if something happened.

Mikuo then noticed a Zombie limping straight towards him, and Mikuo widened his yes, leaning back, holding his breath and not making a sound, and the Zombie passed him like he wasn't even there. A bead of sweat dripped down his face as he stayed absolutely still.

"So they really can't see me…" Mikuo thought to himself.

"If that's the case…" Mikuo thought, picking up a blood shoe that was next to him.

He threw the shoe against the locker, making noise, and all the Zombies went in the direction of the shoe. Mikuo then ran to the doors as everyone else slowly and quietly came down the stairs after him. Mikuo quietly opened the doors and held one open while Tei held the other. Everyone then ran out. First Neru, followed by Kaito, followed by Miku, followed by Haku, followed by Dell, followed by Teto, and then Rin.

Nero carefully walked down the stairs, scared as hell, when his metal pole suddenly banged on the railing, making a large noise. Everyone stopped and turned in shock at what just happened. All of the Zombies both outside and inside turned their attention to where the noise came from.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Mikuo yelled as loud as he could.

"WHY DID YOU OPEN YOUR BIG MOUTH? WE COULD'VE MADE IT BY JUST TAKING CARE OF THE ONES CLOSE BY IF YOU HADN'T SAID ANYTHING!" Miku yelled.

A Zombie came up from right behind her with it's jaws wide when Tei cut it's head off just in time, making Miku scream.

"The noise would've echoed anyway , just start swinging!" Neru yelled, tripping a Zombie that was walking up to her.

Meanwhile, Kaito tried to figure out which Zombie to shoot.

"There are too many!" Kaito said, when Mikuo ran in front of him and started killing the Zombies.

"Forget talking, just run!" Mikuo yelled, going headfirst into the horde of Zombies.

"RUN!" He yelled again.

Mikuo continued batting at the Zombies, Tei right next him. She sliced one, then jumped and spun killing two Zombies at once. Neru batted one of the Zombies into the air with her staff and turned around to whack another one in the back. She then swatted another one on the stomach. Kaito shot over and over again, killing any Zombie in his way.

Dell was surrounded by three Zombies with nothing but his bat. He bashed the one in front of him on the head, and one grabbed his tie. He tried to pull away, punching the Zombie in the face, but then the Zombie bit into his arm. Dell screamed with pain, and another Zombie came up and bit him in his other arm. Dell continuously screamed, trying to get them away, but more Zombies were filing in, biting him all over.

Teto stopped when she heard his screams.

"DELL!" She screamed.

"TETO! AAH!" Dell screamed with tears pouring down his face.

Teto's face was completely white, and she started to run to him and Miku grabbed her arm.

"Just forget him! Once you get bitten it's pointless!" Miku yelled.

Teto turned around, shaking her head with tears pouring down her face. She yanked her arm out of Miku's grip and ran to Dell.

"Wait a minute! You heard me didn't you? Why are you running to him he's not gonna make it!" Miku yelled after her.

"I understand…" Haku said slowly.

"If the entire world turned into this, I'd rather die with the person that I love…" Haku said sadly.

"Oh shut up Dr. Loveheart!" Miku yelled.

She screamed as a Zombie got near her and Kaito shot it.

"Look out!" Kaito yelled, getting close to Miku.

"What?" Miku shrieked.

"Don't you worry Miku!" Kaito said.

"Oh, you rude little otaku! How dare you interrupt me while I'm talking! Why would you do that?" Miku asked.

"I don't know cause I…" Kaito then turned around once again with a pink bubbly background.

"I really like your voice…" He said.

Miku stared at him and blushed.

"Nice to see that you two are getting along." Tei said.

A Zombie went to grab Haku and Mikuo whacked its head with his bat.

"MS. YOWANE! THE KEY!" Mikuo yelled.

Haku then ran into the bus followed by everyone else. Kaito slid open the bus window with his nail gun.

"Target confirmed, got a clear shot, all good, ready, aim-" Kaito was interrupted when Miku yelled at him.

"HURRY UP AND SHOOT THE DAMN THING!" Miku yelled.

Outside the bus, Mikuo batted one Zombie in the head, and kicked another. Two more Zombies came up to him and he flipped his bat back, making the Zombie bite into it and flipped the Zombie into the other. Tei then ran up next to him.

"Let's go everybody's inside." She said.

"You go, ladies first." Mikuo said.

Haku started up the bus.

"Oh…it's different from my little bug…let's see, gas, break, um, there's the clutch!" Haku continued naming the parts as Mikuo grabbed the door, preparing to shut it.

"HELP, HELP, WAIT, WAIT!" Someone yelled.

Mikuo looked to see six students and a teacher running towards the bus.

"HELP, HELP, DON'T LEAVE, PLEASE, PLEASE, HELP!" The students kept yelling.

The teacher ripped off his tie while running.

"Who's that?" Mikuo asked.

"That's Mr. Hiyama of class A-1." Tei said.

"Wait just a little bit longer!" Mikuo called to Haku.

"They're in front of us! Anymore and we won't be able to drive through here!" Haku yelled, gesturing to all the Zombies.

"Run 'em down." Mikuo said, walking up to the front of the bus.

"If Dr. Boobs tries to run over that many we'll flip the bus." Miku said.

Mikuo growled. He then went to get out of the bus to the others when Neru grabbed him.

"We don't have to save him!" Neru yelled.

"What do you mean we don't have to save him?" Mikuo yelled back.

"WE DON'T HAVE TO HELP HIM WE SHOULD JUST LEAVE HIM HERE TO DIE!" Neru yelled.

"HURRY EVERYONE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" Kiyoteru yelled, ushering the students towards the bus.

"OK MR. HIYAMA!" A girl with long brown hair in a french braid yelled while running.

"But I'm not even sure if they can make it there at this rate…" Kiyoteru thought to himself.

Suddenly, a boy who was running tripped and grabbed Kiyoteru's leg.

"I sprained my ankle! Help me up!" The boy begged.

"Poor boy…" Kiyoteru said.

"How tragic…" he said.

"Well, I guess that's it for you then!" Kiyoteru said smiling.

He them lifted his foot and kicked the boy in the face. The boy screamed in pain and grabbed his now bleeding face.

"The world we've known is over. The powerless have no place in the new one." Kiyoteru said as Zombies went to the boy and started to bite and devour him.

As the boy was eaten alive, Kiyoteru fixed his jacket and calmly walked to the bus, smiling evilly to himself. Once everyone was in the bus, Mikuo slammed the door shut.

"Ok, go!" Mikuo yelled.

"Hang on!" Haku yelled, putting her foot on the gas pedal.

She swerved past the garden and drove forward.

"To the gate!" Miku yelled.

"I know!" Haku yelled back.

She then noticed a bunch of Zombies right by the gate. Haku lowered her head.

"They're not humans anymore…they're not people anymore…THEY'RE NOT ALIVE ANYMORE!" Haku yelled, running over the Zombies and through the gate.

She then drove down the road, blowing sakura petals everywhere.

Inside the bus, Kaito was re-taping his nail gun.

"I can't believe we did it." Mikuo said.

"Yeah…" Kaito responded.

"Thank god we did. I take it you have been appointed leader?" Kiyoteru asked Tei.

"There's no such thing. We just work together in order to live. That's all." Tei responded, cleaning her butcher knife.

"Ah, that's not good. In order to survive we definitely need a leader. A leader who bares everything. With valor, with confidence." Kiyoteru said.

Neru narrowed her eyes and whispered to Mikuo.

"You'll regret this." She whispered.

"I guarantee that you'll regret that you helped him." She said coldly.

"The city!" One boy yelled.

They all looked out the highway and into the clearing to see the deserted city. Some places were on fire. At a convenience store, a car drove off and a Zombie slowly walked towards the store. A store clerk stood there, not noticing the Zombie heading towards the window. As the Zombie was about to break the window, the bus drove by and ran it over.

And the store clerk, still noticed nothing.

"Shit. Like I said, it's only dangerous if we keep going! First of all, why do we have to go with Mikuo and the others? You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city! Maybe we should've just looked for a safe place inside the school or…if you ask me, we were better off where we were!" A boy with short green hair said.

"Right, I kinda agree with Gumo. We should barricade ourselves-" Said another boy but was interrupted when Haku slammed on the breaks, making Gumo fall over.

"Ok you all that's enough! I can't focus on the driving with all this yelling!" Haku yelled.

"Yeah…whatever." Gumo said.

"How 'bout you tell me what you wanna do." Tei said.

Gumo stared angrily at her.

"I just can't stand this guy! I hate him!" Gumo yelled, pointing at Mikuo.

"Gee…" Kaito said, aiming his nail gun but Miku held him back.

"Why?" Mikuo asked Gumo.

"What the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even know you!" Mikuo said, standing up.

"You know!" Gumo yelled, running to punch Mikuo when Neru stepped in front of him and whacked Gumo in the lungs with her staff.

Gumo fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Asshole." Neru said.

They then heard clapping and looked up to see Kiyoteru walking towards them.

"Bravo! Simply outstanding teamwork! I'm impressed. I comment both of you. At any rate, a conflict like that only proves my point. We need a leader. We do. Surely none of you want such a difficult responsibility on your shoulders." Kiyoteru said.

"So, you're going to run for the position then?" Miku asked.

Kiyoteru leaned next to her.

"I'm a teacher Ms. Hatsune. And more mature. You all are barely in your teens. That alone makes it very clear who is qualified to assume such a role! I have experience! Why, just moments ago I saved all of these brave students! What do you say, guys?" Kiyoteru said.

The girl with the long french braid stood up first and started clapping, followed by Rin who was sitting next to her. A boy with short black hair also stood up, followed by a boy with short red hair. Kiyoteru bowed to all of them.

"There, it's been decided." Kiyoteru said.

"The majority seems to have made the decision quite clear, yes?" Kiyoteru said.

Neru had enough. She jumped out of the bus and into the city.

"Neru!" Mikuo called after her.

"No! No way, I'm not doing it! I'm not staying here with him!" Neru yelled.

"Get back in the bus." Mikuo said.

"Well, there's nothing I can do if you all don't want to act in accordance with the rest of us." Kiyoteru said.

"WHAT US? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Mikuo snapped.

He then jumped out of the bus after Neru.

"MIKUO!" Miku called after him.

Mikuo grabbed Neru's arm.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"Get back on the bus when we get to the city we'll get off. I don't want you to leave!" Mikuo yelled.

"That's why I told you that you'd regret this!" Neru snapped.

"No, we'll both regret this!" Mikuo yelled.

They then heard a horn honk and turned their heads. Tei looked out the window of the bus.

"Ok you need to punch it!" Tei yelled.

"HUH? WHAT? HUH?" Haku yelled turning her head.

She saw a bus going full speed with Zombies in it, eating all of the people on board. The bus then flipped over where Mikuo and Neru were. Mikuo grabbed Neru and jumped, nearly avoiding the bus as it blocked them off from everyone else through a tunnel. The bus then burst into flames. Mikuo and Neru got up, realizing they were blocked off from everyone else.

"So much for getting back on the bus." Mikuo said.

"Mikuo! Are you alright?" Tei asked through the rubble.

The Zombies then started getting out of the bus, completely on fire but still moving. Tei got her butcher knife ready.

"AT THE POLICE STATION! MEET UP AT THE EAST POLICE STATION!" Mikuo yelled through a hole in the rubble.

"WHAT TIME?" Tei yelled back.

"SEVEN! IF NOT TODAY, THEN TOMORROW AT THE SAME TIME!" Mikuo yelled as more rubble covered up the hole.

As Tei was ready to start killing the Zombies, they started falling over. Fire must kill them as well. Tei then ran back into the bus.

"Looks like we're not taking this freeway anymore." Tei said.

"Ok. I'll turn around and find another way." Haku said, driving off as more Zombies fell to the ground due to the fire.

There was then a spark on the bus that had flipped.

"Ok, we gotta go!" Mikuo yelled.

They started running as fast as they could when the bus exploded, sending them flying out of the tunnel. They went down the road and onto the sidewalk. They stared at the fire for a few moments before Mikuo turned around. His eyes widened as a Zombie grabbed him by his short collar. His bat was thrown out of his hand and he fell on the ground.

Hard. The Zombie went to bite Mikuo, but thankfully, the Zombie had a biker helmet on it's head. Instead, the helmet banged against Mikuo's head hardly. It felt like getting your head hit by a baseball bat. Now Mikuo knew how the Zombies felt.

Mikuo screamed in pain from the impact. Mikuo grabbed the helmet as the Zombie snapped it's jaws open and shut repeatedly, biting air. A little bit of blood came out it's mouth every time it opened it. Mikuo kept trying to keep the Zombies head away.

"Damn it!" Mikuo yelled.

"You dick!" Mikuo yelled again.

Finally, the Zombie stopped moving and rolled off of Mikuo. Mikuo looked up and saw Neru holding a giant brick she had used to bang the Zombies head with. Mikuo then sat up from under the Zombie when Neru reached out her hand to him.

"Mikuo. Let's go!" She said smiling.

Mikuo and Neru trudged up the hill, extremely tired.

"Are we going to walk to the city?" Neru asked.

"If there's no other way." Mikuo responded.

"Oh, wait, he was wearing a helmet!" Mikuo said.

When they got to the top of the hill, they noticed a motorcycle. They then got onto it and started it up.

"Do you even have a license?" Neru asked.

"Getting a ticket is the least of our problems. What are you waiting for, get on!" Mikuo said smiling.

Neru giggled and got on the motorcycle behind Mikuo. They drove on the road, their hair flying behind them as Neru looked out into the rest of the city.

_All that time I had no idea…that this world…was already over. _

_**Day 3: In Memory of:**_

_**Nero Akita**_

_**Dell Honne**_

_**Teto Kasane**_

**Me: Well, this was a short chapter.**

**Tei: You suck.**

**Me: Tei, what the hell?**

**Tei: I have to be all nice to everyone.**

**Me: At least I made you badass and not a whining little girl. I can easily delete and re-write, y'know.**

**Tei: Well, that's what you have to do for your other story chapters since you so brilliantly let the laptop die on you. How many chapters were erased, four? Maybe five?**

**Me: Tei, shut the fuck up. I am fixing it.**

**Tei: Yeah, that computer will so be fixed. *Sarcasm***

**Me: …OK THAT'S IT MS. SUKONE! NO LEN FOR A MONTH! *Grabs Len and drags him away***

**Len: YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M AN OBJECT!**

**Tei: NOOOOOOOOO!**


	4. Running in the Dead

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update…um…I really HATED writing this chapter…this chappy is rated M for a rape scene…I never want to have to write something like this ever AGAIN! I'll put a (X) where the bad part is going to be…I am so sorry…I was going to skip it but that would take a huge chunk of the chapter out making it way to short so once again I'm really sorry.**

(Z-day +1 05:05 a.m.)

A jet soared over the now ruined city, taking pictures of ruined cars, burning buildings, and anything else affected by the Zombies. It started moving towards the bridge to see a motorcycle with two people on it. One was a girl with long blonde hair in a side ponytail and hazel eyes. The other one was a boy with short teal-hair and teal eyes. The girl looked at the jet and smiled widely, so did the teal-haired boy.

The girl waved to the jet as it zoomed past them, taking a picture of them as it flew by.

_I stayed up late the night before everything came to an end…_

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

(Z-day 1:33 p.m.)

_A teal haired boy leaned on the railing, sakura petals brushing past his face, but he paid no attention to them._

"_That's so stupid." A girl said from behind him._

"_What do you want?" The boy asked, turning around._

"_Every time you have to face something you don't like you come to this stupid staircase. It's like your own little pity corner."_

That's right…everything was normal up until then…I was in the sun, enjoying the luxury of feeling sorry for myself. If there was a ranking of the most pathetic high-schoolers in the world, I'd rank fourth. But at that time, everything was already coming to an end. And none of us ever saw it coming.

_A man walked into the fence with his arms out stretched as Mikuo continued to lean on the rail. One of the teachers, Piko Utatane, grabbed the man and banged him against the fence. _

"_Hey now! Mr. Utatane, violence is…" Miki started to say when the man sunk its teeth into Piko's vein, making Piko fall over in pain and scream as his arm continued to bleed. _

_Mikuo backed up in horror._

_The students stared in horror at the intercom, waiting for something to happen while they heard screaming sounds coming from the speaker. A piece of chalk fell from the teachers desk, and the students went wild trying to get out of the school. _

_A Zombie sunk it's teeth into Len's arm, and Mikuo charged at it with his bat._

Now that I think about it, I should've just forced my way to the outside no matter what. But we didn't have time to think, so we went to the roof. Seemed like a good idea at the time.

"_NER-" Mikuo started to yell, but was interrupted by Len._

"_NERU!" Len yelled, taking Mikuo's bat and slamming the Zombies head against the wall._

(Z-day 03:05 p.m.)

"_Why…why is this happening?" Neru asked._

"_There has to be a reason…maybe if we can figure out what's causing it, we can stop it. Or at least protect ourselves." Len said, as the Zombies kept trying to get through the barricade they had built on the roof. _

_Len then started coughing up blood, and he looked up, with dark circles under his eyes and breathing hoarsely. Neru sat next to him, staring with devastation and holding his hand. _

Whatever Len says is always right…

_Len threw up a huge amount of blood. _

I'm one to believe that too…but I already knew that the world we knew was already broken…

_Len fell to his side, clutching his chest and screaming in pain as Neru fumbled, trying to find a way to help him._

"_I want to stay myself…until the end…" Len said, smiling. _

"_DON'T DIE!" Neru screamed, as Len stopped moving. _

_He got up, limping towards Neru as one of them. Mikuo gripped his bat, ran towards Len, and-_

_Tei sliced off the head of a Zombie that was about to bite Haku, and started finishing off the other Zombies in the room. _

_Kaito shot his nail gun, hitting a Zombie in the head._

"_Gotcha!" Kaito cried. _

"_TAKE THIS!" Mikuo yelled, pointing the hose at the barricade and knocking all of the Zombies off the steps._

(Z-day 03:50 p.m.)

That's right…at that moment, pretending that things were normal was even more dangerous. Everything was different. Walking down the school hallway, the weapons in our hands, It wasn't just a school hallway anymore. I used to think high school was hell. And now it was.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

(Z-day 10:32 p.m.)

Neru and Mikuo watched as hundreds of Zombies marched down the road.

"I wonder if anyone will come to rescue us…" Neru said, safely on the motorcycle with Mikuo.

"They're not coming." Mikuo said emotionlessly.

Neru turned to him angrily.

"Why not? How can you be so sure?" Neru asked angrily.

"Just like the helicopters we saw on the rooftop of the school. They can't afford to be rescuing us! And maybe they'll never be able to." Mikuo said.

"Never? Then what are we supposed to do without some kind of help?" Neru asked, devastated.

"We'll do what we can. That's about it." Mikuo said.

Neru pouted and glared at him.

"God, you are so predictable! The glass isn't half empty and with you there is no glass. You've been this way since kindergarten!" Neru said, crossing her arms and blushing a bit.

"I only told you the truth!" Mikuo said sternly, staring angrily at Neru.

"Yeah well you don't have to be such a bummer about doing it, you know!" Neru yelled, leaning closer to Mikuo.

Neru then turned her head and saw Zombies going up the road where they were. Mikuo noticed them too.

"Let's go." Neru said seriously, dropping the subject.

Mikuo nodded.

"You're right." He said, and drove off, leaving the Zombies behind.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"_But no matter where we go we're going to need a plan. Teams. We need to team up." Tei said calmly. _

_Everyone gathered their weapons._

"_Let's go." Mikuo said. _

_They ran through the school courtyard, killing any Zombies in their way. _

Making moves then meant that we were getting ready to face the real crisis. We ran through the school filled with yelling voices, screaming, life and death all mixed together. And then we were outside. It was more of the same. Just more of it.

"_They're not people anymore…they're not humans anymore…THEY'RE NOT ALIVE ANYMORE!" Haku yelled, running over the Zombies and ramming through the gate._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

(Z-day 11:45 p.m.)

On the road, cars were honking their horns, and traffic was all over.

"It's dangerous to go outside! Do not go outside your car no matter what! I repeat, do not go outside your vehicle no matter what!" A man on a megaphone yelled to all the people on the street.

"If we move any slower we'll be going in reverse…" Tei said.

"At this rate, I'm not sure we can cross the bridge before dawn." Miku said.

Then they heard Kaito's stomach growl. Kaito looked down at his stomach.

"SHUT UP! BE QUIET! YOU'RE SO DISGUISTING!" Miku yelled at him.

"I can't help it…I've been so hungry…ever since I started PX-90..." Kaito complained.

They then heard gunshots out the window and looked to see police shooting a Zombie that was limping towards them. Another one came, and the police immediately shot it. Rin and the girl with the long French braid sitting next to her screamed and covered their ears. Kiyoteru then went up to them.

"It's ok!" Kiyoteru told them.

The two girls looked up at him.

"It's safe in here, it's ok…" Kiyoteru said, hugging the two girls.

"Mr. Hiyama…" The girl with the French braid said softly.

"You have nothing to worry about my darlings…there there…it's alright…" He said, a malicious grin on his face.

Tei, Miku, and Kaito glared at him as everyone else in the back of the bus clapped.

(Z-day 06:42 p.m.)

"_There! It's been decided. The majority of the bus seems to have made that quite clear, yes?" Kiyoteru said as the rest of the bus clapped for him. _

_Neru, filled with anger, jumped out of the bus and into the city._

"_Neru!" Mikuo called after her. _

"_NO WAY! Nuh uh, I am not staying here with HIM!" Neru yelled, facing Mikuo angrily. _

"_Wait! Get back on the bus, I don't want you to leave!" Mikuo said, grabbing her wrist. _

"_That's why I told you you'd regret this!"_

"_No! We'll both regret this!" Mikuo yelled. _

_They then heard a bus horn from somewhere down the road and Tei immediately turned to Haku._

"_OK, YOU NEED TO PUNCH IT!" Tei yelled at her. _

_Haku put her hands on the wheel, and the bus filled with Zombies tipped over and crashed ._

Basically I didn't know that the world I already knew…was a memory now…

"_Mikuo! Are you alright?" Tei called through the rubble. _

_Zombies then started to climb out of the flaming bus. _

"_The police station! Meet at the eastern police station!" Mikuo yelled._

"_What time?" Tei yelled back. _

"_Seven! If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!" Mikuo yelled, before he was cut off by rubble falling in the area where he was speaking._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

(Z-day+1 00:23 a.m.)

A light flickered on and off, showing bloodstains on a nearby ally wall.

Neru and Mikuo rode through the now deserted city. They passed two cats that were licking blood off the street next to a woman's purse that she must've dropped. In a deserted restaurant, there were cracked bowls, cups, broken chairs, and bloodstains all over the place.

"There's no one here…" Neru mumbled.

"Did they get away? Or did they die?" Mikuo asked.

"If they died, they'd become _them_!" Neru exclaimed.

"Maybe they found others. The ones that are still alive." Mikuo said.

Neru sighed and suddenly perked up and pointed ahead of them.

"Mikuo! Look at that!" She exclaimed, pointing at a car with it's headlights still on and sitting there.

Both of them grinned widely.

"No license, no helmet, stolen bike. I'm just asking to be arrested, aren't I?" Mikuo joked.

"Oh what, after fighting that many of _them_? Don't tell me you're still afraid of the police." Neru said, joking as well.

"You've got a point!" Mikuo said, and started driving towards the police car.

When they got to it, they saw both of the police-men dead, their heads squashed between the seat and the airbag. Blood was everywhere and both of their eyes were wide and lifeless.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Mikuo groaned, and then saw Neru walking towards the police car.

"Neru! Wait! There's leaking gas from that car! Mm…leeks…how I crave them…anyway, don't do it!" Mikuo called after her.

"There could be something in there that we could use!" Neru yelled back with an angry expression.

"What's wrong with you? This is Armageddon, man up!" Neru said, before starting to inspect the car.

Mikuo sighed and shook his head, remaining on the motorcycle. Neru shuffled through the two corpses, looking for something useful. Eventually, she found a pair of handcuffs, a beating stick, and a revolver.

"Do you know how to use it?" Neru asked, gesturing to the gun.

"I've watched enough T.V., how hard could it be? And what do they say? Don't aim unless you plan to shoot…" Mikuo said, picking up the gun.

He held it in the palm of his hand for a few moments, studying it.

"What's the matter?" Neru asked, seeing the troubled look on Mikuo's face.

"It's just a lot heavier than I thought it'd be…" Mikuo said.

"Of course it is, it's the real thing." Neru said.

Mikuo studied it more, and popped open where the bullets go, seeing only five slots.

"It can only shoot five times?" Mikuo asked, confused.

"Mikuo, here." Neru said, handing him some bullets she found.

"The grip on the other gun was broken, but I think the bullets are still good. They're bloody, but still useable." Neru said, wiping some blood off of her hands.

Mikuo started to chuckle, and Neru looked at him.

"I'm impressed!" Mikuo said.

Neru gave him an annoyed look.

"My dad collects guns, so, I've been around them my whole life. Besides, do you think I'd freak out over a little blood _now_?" Neru asked, putting some extra bullets in her pocket.

Mikuo put the revolver in his pocket. They then got back on the motorcycle and Neru picked up the bat and staff.

"Should we get rid of these?" She asked Mikuo.

"No, let's keep them until we can get some target practice." Mikuo said.

"Good point. And don't you feel better now with something that has a little more oomph?" Neru asked, grinning maliciously.

Mikuo gave her an annoyed look. Without answering, he drove away on the motorcycle with Neru in her usual seat behind him. Behind them, Zombies started coming out of shops to follow the sound their motorcycle made. Later, Mikuo and Neru arrived at a self-service gas station.

(Z-day +1 03:23 a.m.)

"I wonder if they've still got gas." Neru wondered.

"They say in a gas station has a tank that's big enough to hold enough gasoline to fill up 1,000 cars, so, they should have some." Mikuo said, he then started walking towards the gas pump when he suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Neru asked.

"This gas station is self-service! We can't get gas unless we put money or a card in there!" Mikuo said angrily.

"Then put it in there!" Neru said.

"With the money I have, the only thing we're going to get out of this pump is fumes!" Mikuo said.

"You're the worst…" Neru mumbled with an annoyed expression.

Mikuo turned on her angrily.

"I'M SORRY, OK? I GUESS LEN WOULD HAVE THE CASH!" Mikuo yelled at her.

Neru started to tear up when he mentioned Len. Extremely angry, Neru started to yell back at Mikuo with a tear going down her cheek.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? WHEN DID I EVER COMPARE YOU TO LEN?" Neru yelled.

"YOU SAID I'M THE WORST DIDN'T YOU? THAT MEANS _SOMEONE_ IS THE BEST, RIGHT? YOU MUST'VE MEANT LEN!" Mikuo yelled back.

Neru gave Mikuo a look of pure hatred.

"I didn't then, but I do now!" Neru said with a grudge in her voice.

Mikuo then yanked out the palm of his hand in front of Neru which made her flinch. She then noticed he wasn't going to hit her.

"What do you want?" She asked weakly.

"Money. I need to borrow some!" Mikuo said angrily.

"I kinda…I kinda left my wallet in my bag…" Neru mumbled, looking away.

"Ah, Jesus! And you're riding _my_ ass?" Mikuo yelled.

He then sighed.

"Just wait here. Scream if something happens." Mikuo said, taking his bat and heading towards the store.

Mikuo walked into the store and looked around the dark room.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Mikuo asked.

Nothing happened. He sighed with relief and walked over to the cash register and pressed the button that releases the money, but nothing happened.

"Not working…oh well, I've always wanted to do this anyway!" Mikuo said, lifting the bat and smirking before smashing the register with his bat.

Outside, Neru flinched at the loud noise.

"What is he…?" Neru mumbled to herself.

"He's having a field day, huh?" Neru said with a bored expression.

Neru remembered everything that had happened in the last few hours. Or was it days? Neru didn't even know as she leaned against the gas pump. Neru sighed and then started chuckling to herself.

"C'mon, Neru, stop giving the guy such a hard time…" Neru mumbled to herself.

**(X)** Suddenly, Mikuo heard Neru scream while he was picking up change off the floor.

"Oh no!" Mikuo yelled, before running outside.

He saw a man holding Neru by the waste no matter how much she struggled.

"Hey, quit squirming!" The man yelled at her.

He then put a knife to her throat with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Neru! What's wro-WHAT THE?" Mikuo yelled seeing the situation they were in.

The man then started to laugh psychotically, the knife grazing Neru's throat.

"Hey, you've got a fucking hot piece of ass here, you know that?" The man said while laughing.

"You let her go!" Mikuo yelled, gripping his bat.

The man then laughed again.

"Why would I do that? You think I'd go for one of those stinky-ass Zombie bitches? Think again, mother fucker!" The man said, gripping Neru tighter making her gasp.

The man once again laughed psychotically.

"Jesus man, are you crazy? That it?" Mikuo asked.

"Crazy? Hell yeah I am! My family became them, right in front of my own eyes! I had to…I had to smash everyone's head! My father, my mother, MY GRANDMOTHER, EVEN MY LITTLE SISTER, TOO! How can I be normal? YOU THINK I WOULDN'T BE FUCKED UP AFTER THA-" He was cut off mid-speech when he started laughing crazily again, taking the knife away from Neru's throat.

Neru took the opportunity and shoved the man, making him loose his grip on her.

"MIKUO!" She screamed, running towards Mikuo, but the man grabbed her again.

"NERU!" Mikuo yelled.

Neru kept screaming, and the man laughed.

"I sure like the way you scream, and the way you feel! Quite a handful there…" The man said.

He then looked at Mikuo.

"You're fucking her, aren't you? I bet you're sticking it to this hot little bitch day and night! Wait a minute…holy shit, you haven't! You haven't got on this yet! What a fucking pussy, man!"

"AH! MIKUO!" Neru screamed.

Mikuo then started walking towards the man with his bat.

"HEY! Drop the bat! If you don't, I'll kill this slut! And the bike, give me your fucking bike, man!" The man yelled, keeping the knife at Neru's throat.

"It's empty." Mikuo said.

"I heard you in the fucking store! Put the cash you got in the slot! AND PUMP SOME MOTHER FUCKING GAS!" The man yelled.

Mikuo then threw the bat, making a loud echo. The Zombies from the other town heard the sound and started moving towards it. Mikuo slid the money into the slot and heard the pump begin to speak.

"_Please touch the anti-static sheet before you start pumping the gas." _the machine said.

Mikuo started to pump the gas into the motorcycle, not saying anything.

"Hey. Will you let us go now?" Mikuo asked.

"You can have the bike, we need to see if our families are alright." Mikuo said seriously.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS! They're gonna end up just like my family did you mother fucking retard!" The man said.

Mikuo put the lid back on the gas tank for the motorcycle.

"It's done." Mikuo said.

"Away from the bike. AND START WALKING!" The man yelled.

Mikuo took one step and stopped, and started running toward the man and Neru.

"COME ON, MAN-" Mikuo started to yell but was interrupted.

"DON'T TAKE ONE MORE FUCKING STEP!" The man yelled.

Mikuo froze in his tracks, not daring to move.

"Dude, I'm begging you-" Mikuo said, taking one more step and was interrupted again.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" The man yelled.

Mikuo yanked out the revolver from his pocket and ran right in front of the man, the revolver not even a centimeter from the mans shoulder. The man gasped and froze at Mikuo got ready to pull the trigger.

"I've never shot a gun before, but somehow, I don't think I'd miss at this range." Mikuo said, keeping the gun where it was with his finger on the trigger.

"The gas…the gasoline will blow us all up…" The man stuttered.

Mikuo bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes.

"It's better than somebody stealing my girl!" Mikuo said, before pulling the trigger.

And the bullet soared out of the revolver and into the man shoulder, making a huge bloodstain on the mans shirt where he was shot. The man fell onto his back and Neru ran to Mikuo right when she got the chance. The man then started to scream in pain.

"ASSHOLE! BLEEDING, I'M BLEEDING!" The man screamed, holding his shoulder.

Neru then walked up to him.

"YOU BETTER BE GLAD THAT I DON'T SHOOT YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Neru screamed, raising her staff.

"Stop it, Neru." Mikuo said, getting onto the motorcycle.

"BUT HE-" Neru started to say but was cut off by Mikuo.

"We don't have time to be screwing around with this guy. Besides, company's coming." Mikuo said, and Neru gasped when she saw hundreds of Zombies making their way towards them.

Neru glared one more time at the man and hopped onto the motorcycle behind Mikuo.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! WHAT KIND OF FUCKERS ARE YOU?" The man yelled desperately.

Neru just glared at him.

"NO! COME BACK! COME BAAACK!" The man screamed with tears in his eyes.

He then turned his head to see the Zombies walking towards him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The man screamed as the Zombies ate him alive. **(X)**

(Z-day +1 05:40 a.m.)

Mikuo and Neru road on the highway, and Mikuo didn't seem to look or say anything.

"What's the matter, Mikuo? You're so quiet." Neru asked.

"I was just thinking. Stuff like that is gonna happen over and over again from now on." Mikuo said.

"You think so?" Neru asked.

"I mean…I guess so…" Neru said, closing her eyes and leaning on Mikuo's back.

"Don't worry about it, it's over now." Mikuo said, blushing, as he continued to drive on, now with a content, yet dreamy smile on his face.

_There's no way it's just nothing. It's only been one day since the beginning of the end. But I've already killed a person. There's no way it's just nothing…_

A jet flew by the bridge that Mikuo and Neru were now riding on, and Neru waved to it as it snapped a picture of them.

**Me: Phew, well, that took longer than expected. Once again I am seriously sorry about that one rapist part…I didn't want to make this too short. Thanks for the understanding! I really hated this chapter…Review please!**


	5. Streets of the Dead

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE OF PLANET EARTH WHO ARE NOT ZOMBIES!

At a nearby airport, a man sat in the co-pilots seat in one of the plains.

"I checked all of the passengers. We don't have anyone who's injured. Or has a high fever. Or…was already dead." The man said.

"Your family are all in Tokyo, aren't they?" The pilot asked.

The co-pilot put on his headphones.

"No one's answered any of my calls." The co-pilot said, and turned on the headphones.

"Contacting tower, 8X089 ready to take off." He said.

"_8X089, contact from tower, uuuh, you might wanna keep us on runway stat. We have a little bit of a problem." _The man on the other line responded.

The two pilots looked out their windows to see Zombies limping all over the runway.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

A woman with long purple hair aimed her gun at one of the Zombies in the airport runway.

"What a scumbag…" She mumbled.

"He was an actor. He came from Tokyo for shooting a film. Distance, 4,500 meters. Angle of elevation -6, almost no wind. No need for correction. Alright, looks like you got a green light." The man said, and the purple haired woman shot the bullet, making it soar right into the Zombies head.

The woman shot over and over again, nailing each Zombie that was in the area. Every shot was a direct hit, no misses.

"Bravo." The man said, before clicking a button on his ear-piece.

"Confirming all targets runaway are now neutralized. Over." The man said, taking his finger off the ear-piece.

The woman sighed. She then started messing with her vest.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, a little bit of blood dripping out his nose.

"I've been laying on my boobs all morning. They feel almost numb." The woman said, and then stretched.

The man then smirked.

"You know, I can massage 'em for ya!" He joked.

The woman then took off her vest, leaving a leather jacket.

"I'd let you, if you were a better sniper than me." She said, smirking.

"Oh come on, you're one of the top 5 shooters in the force. What do I rank, 15?" The man said.

"Guess you're still not getting the hang of it." The woman said, unbuttoning some of her leather jacket to get some air.

"So, how do you think they got here? I mean, this is an airport, on an island. You can only get here by boat. They've been restricting the entrance, right?" The man asked.

"Only the officials and technicians they need to maintain the airport. And their family members. Someone among them must've gotten infected. It's not that bad right now, but we don't know how long it stays that way." The woman said as a plane took off.

"Who knows what would've happened if we didn't come along. These guys would've been fucked. Although, it's not like we have an endless supply of bullets or anything." The man said.

"So you're going to run away?" The woman asked, taking off her shades to reveal purple eyes.

"No I'm not. At least not yet." The man said, as the plane took off.

The woman then took off the rest of her leather clothing, leaving her in a purple and white kimono.

"I'm going to the rest of the city, sooner or later." She said.

"You got a boyfriend or something?" The man asked.

The woman chuckled.

"I've got a friend there."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Haku sighed, laying on the steering wheel as the traffic continued.

"Exactly! That's why we should secure a safe place first, and make moves together! Rather than making moves on our own. Isn't that why you elected a leader? Truly, we should wait until we're ready to act as a discipline group, to confirm the safety of our family members!" Kiyoteru kept lecturing the students in the back of the bus.

Kaito was napping, and Miku, Tei, and Haku were simply ignoring him.

"UGH! KAITO!" Miku yelled, elbowing Kaito in the stomach over and over again.

"STOP!" She yelled at his soft snoring.

"Huh…? Oh…Miku…" Kaito said sleepily.

"Morning…" He said.

"Is it time to get up already?" He asked.

"Yes, it's morning! Ugh! And you're drooling…" Miku said, shooing him away.

"Huh…? Sorry…I was dreaming about ice cream…" Kaito said, wiping the drool on his sleeve and leaning against the window again.

"Look at that…I think it's better to evacuate to the suburbs." Kaito said, gesturing to all the people running down the road.

"Cars aren't the only way to get out of here!" Miku said.

"The airport on the ocean, you're right!" Kaito said.

"It's far too dangerous to be anywhere in the city. I bet a bunch of people are trying to escape to some island or some isolated area with some kind of drawn military presence or something." Miku said, cupping her own chin in thought.

"Like Okinawa? But the American military that's stationed there isn't there to fight…OH! But, there's self defense force!" Kaito exclaimed.

"If the military has taken appropriate measures than I'm betting Hokkaido or Kyushu should be OK too. If planes are leaving, then all the flights are heading to those areas." Miku said.

"So you think maybe we should head that way, too?" Kaito asked.

"IT'S TOO LATE! The area's with heavy presence of self-defense forces and American military may be managing to keep _them _under control. But I'm sure they've already started to adopt stern policy to letting anybody else in. No, sooner or later it's going to be that way everywhere in the world. I mean, what would you do in that situation?" Miku asked.

"I'd seclude myself." Kaito said.

"What would happen if the world started thinking that way? What if they started focusing on only keeping their community as small as possible in order to survive?" Miku asked.

Kaito gulped.

"You really ask some very relevant questions, you know that?" Kaito asked.

"What are you talking about? Look at him!" Miku said, gesturing to Kiyoteru who was stroking Rin's face.

"You can already see that in _him_. Although, I doubt that he knows that himself. You know, this all happened overnight." Miku said.

Kaito got his nail gun.

"Should I…interrupt them?" Kaito asked, glaring at Kiyoteru.

"Forget the pedo teacher and slutty little Rin over there! I should consult with someone that I can trust…Geez, I could've talked to Mikuo if he were here!" Miku said, frustrated.

"Yeah, you like Mikuo…I know…" Kaito said glumly, looking out the window.

Miku turned to him angrily, blushing.

"D-DON'T BE REDICULOUS! Eh?" Miku turned around to see Haku and Tei behind her, staring at the two.

"Hm…" Haku said.

"WHAT?" Miku asked, angrily.

"I'm getting worried. About Mikuo and the others. I hope they can hold on until we can help…" Tei said quietly, looking out the window of the bus.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Suddenly, a building exploded and people screamed as both Zombies and living poured out. A man with bandages all over him laughed psychotically, holding a gun.

"That's right, you run! All of you, run like hell!" He yelled, and started laughing again.

"This is absolutely nuts! It's like a war!" Neru exclaimed, behind Mikuo on the motorcycle.

"And we're front row center for it…" Mikuo responded.

"Dangerous place to be, hold on tight." Mikuo said, starting up the motorcycle again.

He then drove, extremely fast toward the exploded building. The man wrapped in bandages turned around.

"Huh? HEY!" The man yelled at two other people who were with him.

The three men got their guns and aimed at Mikuo and Neru.

"Hold onto me, Neru!" Mikuo yelled.

They dodged two Zombies, a man with a butcher knife like Tei's, and someone shooting a gun that missed them by an inch and instead hit a car. The man aimed again, but missed.

"WE'RE NOT DEAD! Why are they shooting at us?" Neru asked.

"The whole world's gone crazy, Neru! We can't trust anyone…" Mikuo said.

"We can't trust anyone…" Neru repeated softly.

Mikuo then made a sharp turn.

"Mikuo! The bridge is straight ahead!" Neru said.

Mikuo stopped the bike.

"I know, but did you see it?" Mikuo asked, turning to face Neru.

Neru looked at the bridge and gasped.

"At this rate, I don't know when we'll be able to cross." Mikuo said.

"We'll head to Imbetus bridge, meet up with the teachers and the others." Mikuo said.

Mikuo then started up the bike again and drove off. On the bridge, people ran, screaming, as Zombies chased the, trying to bite them. Police officers repeatedly killed the Zombies as people filed through.

"_WE NEED EVERYONE TO FOLLOW THE POLICE OFFICERS INSTRUCTIONS AND PROCEED CALMLY. THE ENTIRE CITY IS UNDER TRAFFIC RESTRICTIONS. ANYONE WHO TRIES TO CORSS THE RIVER WITHOUT PERMISSION WILL BE STOPPED. CORSSING THE RIVER BY FOOT IS NOT PERMITTED!" _A man on a megaphone yelled.

A man then hopped over the fence right before a police man got to him.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" The police man yelled after him.

Then, a woman with long blonde hair jumped over the fence as well, without the officer even noticing.

"Did you look up her skirt?" The boy laughed.

The girl laughed too, and they ran off to the bridge. The boy pushed a woman carrying a baby against her car.

"Move, bitch!" He yelled.

"So annoying, you old hag!" The girl laughed.

"_YOU, OVER THERE, GET BACK, NOW! DO NOT TRY TO CROSS THE BRIDGE! THIS IS A LAST WARNING!" _The man on the megaphone yelled.

"GIMME A BREAK! I'M NOT GONNA LISTEN TO A BUNCH OF STUPID COPS! IT'S EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF THESE DAYS, ASSHOLE!" The boy yelled.

The blonde girl then squealed and hugged his arm.

"You're so cool, Al!" She said.

"_USE THE WATER!_" The man on the megaphone yelled, and a hose turned on, knocking both Al and another girl off the bridge. The blonde's eyes widened and she turned back to the police.

"There must be some mistake! I was just going along to be safe!" She begged, but the police turned on the hose, knocking her off the bridge as well.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"I know we're no longer in school, but I hope that you will all continue to love with the pride your school has instilled in the east and every one of you!" Kiyoteru exclaimed.

"Pride of unity! It is the pride that will keep us together! Not the glorious pride in ourselves, but the pride as a group! A family! And realize this, my dear friends, Mikuo and Neru were unfit to be in our family!" Kiyoteru exclaimed.

"This guy's a god damn maniac." Miku said.

"You got that right. Sounds like he's a leader for some cult that's about to get screwed." Tei said.

"Now that you mention it, it is." Miku said.

"And look at the students taking in every word. Like a bunch of cultists who follow him. I need to get out of here." Miku said.

"Given the condition on the road, looks like we're going to have to give up our ride. We have to find some way to get across the Imbetus bridge and get to the east police station. We're still supposed to meet up with Mikuo." Tei said.

"Hm. You're sure quite concerned about Mikuo, aren't you? Aren't you worried about your own family?" Miku asked, smirking.

Tei sneered but then turned to Miku, smiling.

"'Course I am. But my father is my only family and he's at the dojo overseas. So the only people I really need to be worrying about right now is myself and Mikuo. I really don't care about anyone else. And just look at me! I mean seriously, if any of us are going to make it out of here alive, it's going to be me, right?" Tei said, smiling cheerfully.

Miku laughed nervously.

"So, where is everyone's house?" Haku asked.

"The other side of the bridge. The same area where Mikuo is." Miku said.

"Oh, my parents are not in the neighborhood. B-but I'd go anywhere as long as I was with Miku!" Kaito said.

"Ew…" Miku said, moving more towards the front of the bus.

"So, tell me Kaito, where's your family? Are they close?" Tei asked.

"My father is a jewelry merchant so he's gone to Amsterdam to buy some stones. My mother is a fashion designer so she's been staying in Paris to-" He was cut off by Miku.

"CHRIST, YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE ALL THAT CRAP?" Miku yelled at him.

Haku started to laugh.

"And if it were a manga your daddy would be the head of a cruise ship! Giant luxury liner!" Haku said, laughing.

"My grandpa actually was! And my grandmother was a concert violinist! Ha-ha!" Kaito said, rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"_Ugh! Why couldn't he be better looking?" _Miku thought to herself.

Haku then got out of the drivers seat.

"So, what are we going to do? I want to come along with all of you!" She asked.

"Are you sure?" Miku asked.

"Both of my parents passed away years ago. And my relatives live far away. I know I shouldn't be saying this but I…I think Mr. Hiyama is kind of a douche bag." Haku said.

Kaito, Miku, and Tei then started to crack up.

"So what do we do? I'm not very familiar with this area." Tei said.

"We really need to check on Imbetsu bridge first." Miku said.

"Um, what's the matter everyone? We need to work together otherwise none of us are ever going to get-" Kiyoteru started to say but was cut off by Miku.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass Mr. Hiyama. We've got our own plans. And FYI, This is no field trip! We have no obligation to be with you! I never had any classes with you, anyway." Miku said.

"I see…If that's what you've decided go right ahead, I won't stop you, Ms. Hatsune. How could I? This _is_ a free country, not some sort of iron fisted dictator city. However, I'm afraid you will have to remain, Ms. Yowane." Kiyoteru said. Haku whimpered a bit.

"Losing the doctor is a major blow to our current situation. Would you please stay? What do you say? There are students who are relying on you." Kiyoteru said, walking towards Haku until Kaito shot his nail gun, skinning Kiyoteru's cheek and going into a seat, making one of the boys on the bus gasp.

"You…you shot at me!" Kiyoteru exclaimed, holding his cheek.

"I missed you on purpose. You douche bag." Kaito said, still aiming the nail gun.

"But you…you're not a violent student like that! How-"

"How many fellow students do you think I killed in school yesterday? And I could kill you, too! FOR ALL THE WAYS YOU ALWAYS MADE FUN OF ME! I was holding back! I WAS HOLDING BACK FOR A LONG TIME! I was holding it back because I just wanted to have a NORMAL LIFE! BUT THERE'S NO NEED TO DO THAT ANYMORE! Nothing we know is normal anymore! That's why I'm able to kill now! I can even kill living people, too! Maybe start by the ones who made fun of me!" Kaito said, starting to pull the trigger on his nail gun.

Kiyoteru started to back up.

"Making fun? You must have it all just misunderstood! I've always helped you in such high esteem!" Kiyoteru said, starting to laugh nervously.

"If you wanna go, now's the time to do it. I'll make sure he doesn't stop you." Kaito said.

Tei smirked and opened the bus door.

"You're such a man! I'm impressed." Tei said, jumping out the bus.

Everyone else followed.

"Mr. Hiyama…?" Rin asked slowly.

Kiyoteru just stared angrily outside the bus and growled with frustration.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"It's the same here…what should we do? Should we try a different bridge or something?" Neru asked.

"I'm sure they're all the same. Probably every bridge is blocked. What's the point of policing unless they block them?" Mikuo said.

Neru sighed, and Mikuo took out his teal-colored phone, seeing that the line was still out of service, and saw the time was 17:04.

"Damn it! We need to cross the bridge and get to the east police station by 7." Mikuo said.

"How? That's a little easier said than done!" Neru said.

"Gimme a sec, I'm thinking!" Mikuo said.

"I wish there were-" Neru started to say, but was cut off.

"WELL, THERE ISN'T! So there's no use bringing it up!" Mikuo said.

There was then a loud sound, and Neru gasped.

"Gun shot!" Neru exclaimed.

"No, that was a…" Mikuo started to say.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Haku started to back up towards Miku, hugging her medical equipment bag.

"M-maybe we were better off staying with Mr. Hiyama…just throwing that out there!" Haku said as Tei and Kaito fought a horde of Zombies.

"Hang on, aren't you the one who sad you thought he was a douche bag?" Miku asked, smirking.

Haku put a finger to her cheek.

"As a matter of fact, I did. First douche bag I was stuck in a class with." Haku said.

"JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I'M RUNNING OUT OF NAILS!" Kaito yelled.

"Do you want to borrow this?" Tei asked, holding up her butcher knife.

"I really don't do hand-to-hand combat!" Kaito exclaimed.

"I can't say the same. I'm actually quite fond of it!" Tei yelled happily, smiling psychotically as her eyes glowed red.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Mikuo drove down the road to see a truck right in their way.

"WAIT A MINUTE, ARE YOU NUTS?" Neru screamed as Mikuo kept driving towards it.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Miku backed up as a Zombie got closer and closer to her.

"NOOO!" Haku screamed, tackling Miku.

"MIKU!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Tei said.

Then, Mikuo came flying into the scene on his bike after making a jump off of the car.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tei and Kaito yelled at the same time.

When the motorcycle hit the ground, Mikuo turned it to the side, running over a few Zombies. Neru got her staff and jumped off the motorcycle, landing and stabbing a Zombie in the hit. She ran forward and spun, hitting two more Zombies. Kaito, out of nails, stumbled backwards as Zombies started walking towards him. Mikuo drove towards Kaito and tossed him the revolver.

Kaito grabbed it and his eyes sparkled. He shot the gun twice, killing the Zombies walking towards him.

"Ha! I was fucking born for this!" Kaito exclaimed.

Mikuo once again tilted the motorcycle to the side, running over more Zombies and knocking them off the bridge. Mikuo drove towards Tei, and outstretched his hand.

"GIMME A HAND!" Mikuo yelled, and Tei smiled psychotically again, grabbing his hand and being flipped into the air, outstretching her butcher knife as far as her arm could go and spun, killing all the Zombies around her at once.

"Amazing!" Haku exclaimed after it was all over.

"Looks like it's all cleared for now." Tei said.

"They sure were tough to beat!" Haku said.

"Tough for everybody but you, maybe." Miku said.

"HAKU!" Neru exclaimed happily, jumping onto Haku and hugging her.

"NERU! What a coincidence!" Haku exclaimed, patting Neru on the head.

"What's a coincidence?" Neru asked, but Haku ignored her.

"You too, Mikuo!" Haku said.

"This must mean Tokanasu bridge is also blocked." Tei said, walking up to Mikuo.

"Right. There's no way out." Mikuo said.

"I have to confess, I'm really glad you're OK, Mikuo." Tei said, smiling.

Neru glared at her from hugging Haku.

"Glad you're alright, too." Mikuo said.

"What about me?" Miku said from behind him.

"I'm glad you're OK, too! All of you!" Mikuo said, a visible sweat drop going down his forehead.

"W-what are you doing?" Mikuo asked, gesturing to Kaito who was playing with the gun.

"MIKUO! WHAT IS THIS? HOW DID YOU GET IT? IT HAS EXTRA BULLETS! THIS IS WITHEN 37 AIRWAVES OF THE POLICE USE, RIGHT? OH MAN!" Kaito kept blabbering about the gun.

"I'll tell you later." Mikuo said.

"I KNOW IT'S GOOD BY THE WEIGHT! OH MAN, THIS IS LIKE THE BEST!" Kaito exclaimed, and kept playing with and blabbering about the gun.

"We got off the bus because the road was blocked, but we haven't been able to cross the river." Tei said, after Kaito finally shut up.

"The water has risen so going farther upstream won't help, I guess." Miku said.

"Then, what should we do?" Neru asked.

"I have a thought! It's been such a stressful day, why don't we just call it quits for now?" Haku asked.

"Call it a day?" Kaito asked.

"Why, yes! My friends house is nearby! It's just a short walk from here!" Haku said happily.

"You're boyfriends place?" Miku asked.

Haku looked up, and shook her hands back and forth wildly.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! It's nothing like that! It's just my friends house! She's always busy working and traveling from her job, she gave me a key so I could go there and look after the place while she's away!" Haku exclaimed, a sweat drop going down the back of her head.

"Is it a high-rise? Does it have a good view of the surroundings?" Kaito asked.

"Oh yeah! It's a duplex standing along the river! There's a convenience store nearby, too! Oh! And a car! You know, that one that looks like a tank, the thing that drinks gas? BIG! The really big one!" Haku exclaimed, spreading her arms widely.

"I don't care about a car as much as the shower. I don't think I've ever felt dirtier in my life." Miku said, flipping one of her pigtails.

Kaito looked at her with hearts in his eyes.

"I couldn't agree with you more…" Kaito said.

Miku then kicked him in the face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Miku yelled at him.

Without mercy, Miku tackled him and started beating him to a pulp with a leek she got from nowhere.

"I'll go check the house with her. By the way, Miku, can I have that leek?" Mikuo asked.

"NO!" Miku yelled back, continuing to beat up Kaito.

"Come on, let's go." Mikuo said and sighed from the loss of a perfectly good leek.

"Ok!" Haku exclaimed.

She got onto the back of the motorcycle with Mikuo and clung on for dear life as he drove.

"It's been so long since I've felt like this!" Haku exclaimed, enjoying every moment of the ride.

"Um, you're talking about the motorcycle, aren't you?" Mikuo asked.

"What? What did you say? I can't hear you~!" Haku said.

"I-I was just saying-"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU~!"

"I JUST SAID-"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID, ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE DAMN MOTORCYCLE?"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

After Haku and Mikuo confirmed the house was safe, they went and got the others and when they got back to the house, Haku turned on the garage lights.

"HUMVEY! IT'S THE MILITARY MODEL, TOO!" Kaito said, drooling over the car.

"I told you it looks like a tank, right?" Haku asked.

"Exactly, what kind of friend is she?" Miku asked.

"I bet they can't jump over the fence, so we should be able to have a good nights sleep." Neru said.

"Let's hurry up and-" Mikuo started to say when a Zombie suddenly came out of the house.

Many other Zombies followed behind it.

"Mikuo, will this work?" Miku asked, handing Mikuo a crowbar.

"Yeah, good enough." Mikuo said, taking the crowbar.

"Stay back." He said, lifting up his shirt sleeves.

"Don't take any chances and be sure to cover for each other." Tei said.

Neru, Kaito, and Mikuo nodded.

"Let's go!" Mikuo yelled, kicking open the front door.

_Looking back on it…it seemed like that's when we all changed….we weren't just running away anymore…we were attacking first…to survive…_

_We didn't question it…it just became instinct…and it became the only thing we knew…it didn't take that long…_

_**In memory of:**_

_**Big Al**_

_**Lily**_

_**(Not really, they were just plain stupid, but I'm being nice and putting their names in.)**_

**Lily: That's not very nice…**

**Mikuo and Neru: MIKUO AND NERU, TO THE RESCUE! *Epic hero poses***

**REVIEW!**


	6. In the Dead of the Night

**A/N: Wahoo! I'm on an updating roll! Anyway, so, this chapter is a bit perverted…heh…hope you don't mind that…anyway, enjoy~!**

Zombies started flocking in huge groups towards the bridge where all of the people trying to evacuate were.

"_This so-called killing pandemic that has been occurring all over the world continues to spread with unprecedented speed. The number of the patients in this killing pandemic in our country has already reached over 2,000,000. Because of it's powerful infectiousness in the paralyzed system, it is estimated that the number could reach 10,000,000 in a day or two." _The reporter continued as the girls started to get undressed so that they could take a well-earned bath.

"This is so wrong…" Miku mumbled.

"Oh come on, we're all girls." Neru said.

"Come on! I NEED this bath!" Tei yelled, darting to the tub.

Haku stumbled close behind being pushed by Neru.

"Hurry up, Haku!" Neru yelled.

"But the floor is slippery!" Haku complained.

"HURRY UP!" Neru yelled again.

Miku was last inside and closed the door.

Haku stepped into the warm bath and sighed happily, and Neru got in with her.

"That feels nice~!" Neru said.

"It's like I'm melting away!" Haku exclaimed.

Miku picked up a lotion bottle and studied it.

"This is a shampoo, right?" Miku asked Tei, who was sitting next to her, simply chuckled.

"Good god Haku! You're gigantic!" Neru exclaimed.

"I know, I get that a lot…" Haku said.

"Heh…almost impossibly gigantic…" Neru chuckled.

Neru then tackled Haku.

"Let me see those things, they can't be real!" Neru yelled.

"Ah! Neru! Knock it off! Gimme a break!" Haku yelled as Neru continued to tackle her.

"Good god…" Miku mumbled who was washing her hair.

"You all just had to take a bath at the same time?" Miku asked.

"But, you know why we did, Miku." Tei said who was washing her arm.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Miku said, and turned her head and gasped when she saw what Neru and Haku were doing.

She immediately turned around and scrubbed her hair faster, trying to get the images out of her head.

"But considering the condition that we're in, I don't think she should be doing stuff like this!" Miku exclaimed as Tei grabbed the water hose, turned it all the way to cold, and squirted Miku's back making her scream.

"This is better than I though it'd be!" Tei said, laughing.

"Boys must love your sexy voice." Tei said, before Miku filled up a little bucket of cold water and pouring it down Tei's back making her gasp.

She then turned around and glared at Miku.

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one who started it!" Miku said, a visible doky on the side of her head.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Sounds like they're having fun." Mikuo said, sitting on the couch next to Kaito while hearing the girls giggle and laugh in the bathroom.

"You wanna go have a peak? You know we're supposed to, right?" Kaito asked, fumbling with a lock on a drawer.

"I don't wanna die just yet." Mikuo said.

"And I'm gonna be really pissed off if theirs nothing in here." Mikuo said.

"There has to be. We found the ammunition, so there has to be something in here." Kaito said.

"Oh well, doesn't matter. Let's do it!" Mikuo said, gripping a crowbar.

Kaito gripped it as well.

"One…two…three!" Mikuo and Kaito said at the same time, then yanked forward on the crowbar, making the door fly open and them falling onto the ground.

"Ow…" Kaito moaned.

"God, that hurt!" Mikuo said, getting up.

He looked into the closet, and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hello~!" Mikuo said.

Kaito looked to see what he was talking about and he grinned psychotically seeing all the guns that were in the closet.

"BUAHAHA! I JUST KNEW IT!" Kaito yelled.

"So she lives here with a friend of hers, isn't that right? Who is she, Sarah fucking Palin?" Mikuo asked, looking at all the guns.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The woman with long purple hair suddenly sneezed while looking around the airport.

"What's wrong?" The man sitting next to her asked.

"Somebody's talking about me." She said.

"What?" The man asked.

"Not a lot of friends, so it's probably…"

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

"Neru, would you stop already?" Haku yelled as Neru continued to tackle her in the tub.

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

Kaito took one of the guns and filled it up with ammo.

"Springfield M-1 A-1 super match. It's semi-automatic, but M-14 series full-automatic is nothing but a waste of bullets anyway." Kaito said.

"Chill out, dude." Mikuo said.

"I could put 20 bullets in here…that's illegal in Japan…It's illegal!" Kaito said, giggling psychotically a bit.

"Hello~, Kaito~!" Mikuo said, waving his hand in front of Kaito's face.

"Night S-R-25! No, you can't get that in Japan! So they just completely modified an A-R-1-10! What's left in the closet is a crosbow. It's a descendant of the run Robin Hood used. Barn-Wild Cat-C-5 from Britain. You can even kill a bear with it! OH MY GOD! That's an E-7-37-Riot Shotgun! It's a super sick shotgun made by Americans! It played a big part in the Vietnam war, too!" Kaito exclaimed.

"I see…" Mikuo said, taking the gun and loading it.

He aimed it at Kaito's face and Kaito gasped and flinched.

"ARE YOU NUTS? DON'T POINT A THING LIKE THAT AT ANYONE EVEN UNLOADED, BUT WHEN YOU DO, SHOOT TO KILL!" Kaito said dramatically.

"Roger that. I hope that's the only thing we need to point at." Mikuo said.

"You know, if it comes down to something like that, if I happen to get bit, don't you think twice about blasting my head off." Kaito said, smiling.

"Yeah, same here." Mikuo responded.

"It's a deal!" Kaito said.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"OW!" Tei screamed as Neru tackled her.

"You're also a big one!" Neru yelled.

_**XxXxXxXxXxX**_

Kaito slowly loaded each of the guns bullets.

"Would you help, Mikuo? It's a pain in the butt to put the bullets in." Kaito said.

"Did you practice with air-soft guns?" Mikuo asked, picking up some bullets and loading them.

"No way. With the real ones." Kaito said, smiling.

"What are you saying? You've done this before?" Mikuo asked.

"When I went to America, I was trained by this instructor who used to work for a private military company. Black-One, for a month. He's an X-Captain of Delta Force." Kaito said.

"Oh my god, the class nerd's a current member of the NRA…I'm really glad we're on the same side…" Mikuo said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah…" Kaito said.

"And if that's your secret life, what's this chicks deal? These guns are definitely illegal, aren't they?" Mikuo asked.

"It's legal to purchase the guns in parts, but it is illegal if you put them together in this way. Whoever lives here definitely knows what they're doing. And that makes sense to me since that Ms. Yowane said that her roommate used to be in the military." Kaito said.

"So you can get away with anything as long as you're a cop." Mikuo said.

"It's obvious the person isn't an ordinary citizen. An unmarried officer normally lives in the dormitory. But to think this person is renting a room like this, either her parents are rich, or the man she's dating is rich, or she's involved with some…funny business." Kaito said.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Neru screamed as Haku continuously splashed her. Tei was leaning back enjoying the warm water, while Miku was across from her leaning over the tub. All of them laughing like crazy.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"They should probably keep it down in there…" Kaito said.

"It's OK. I know they respond to what they hear, but they're not hearing the girls…" Mikuo said, looking at the bridge with binoculars.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"_If they are infected, keep your distance from them! I repeat, if the person looks infected, keep far from them! No one is injured or shot!" _A man on the megaphone yelled.

"The lockdown of the west of Tahkinosu city is still in effect. However, as this killing pandemic has continued to spread throughout the world, some people are strongly criticizing the lockdown, questioning the necessity of it. We came here to report on this story. However, due to this pandemic, we haven't been able to return to the headquarters, which as been relocated on the ocean. So as long as it's possible, we'll continue to bring you coverage." A news woman said.

"What do you mean to do whatever? What about the backup from the pre-head roll quarters? All communication has been cut off? GOD DAMN IT!" An officer yelled, throwing a phone to the ground.

"Captain! At this rate, they're going to break through the barricade!" An officer yelled.

"Can't say I blame them…They're too short handed…For Christ's sake, they brought in people from the county!" The captain said.

"What do we do?" The officer asked.

"We've got a message from upper management. They said we're aloud to do anything in order to maintain order. Supposedly, things are crazy down there, too. The last order that they received from headquarters was to do whatever they could do to control this mob." The captain said.

"Then give us an order now! If there are unharmed citizens on the bridge or the other side, we should sacrifice a small group to save the larger group!" The cop yelled.

"How ironic…our job is to protect these people…and you watch! Now we're gonna be forced to kill most of 'em!" The captain said, banging his fist against the police car.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"I'm getting sick…" Mikuo said, staring at all the Zombies going up the road.

"Here, I've had enough." Mikuo said, handing the binoculars to Kaito.

"Me with binoculars and this is the only thing to look at…" Kaito mumbled as Mikuo walked inside.

"Hm? What's that?" Kaito wondered out loud, looking towards the bridge and seeing what looked like a riot.

"What is it?" Mikuo asked.

"Turn on the T.V.!" Kaito said quickly.

Mikuo grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on.

"_Don't tolerate that liar of a police department!" _A man chanted.

"_Don't tolerate it!" _The rest of the riot repeated.

"_We strongly condemn this biological weapon, this circulation of killing everybody, developed by our country!" _The man bellowed.

"_Right now, this group which is protesting against the closing of the bridge in this demonstration! As you can see, tensions here are running extremely high!_" A news woman said.

"Killing pandemic?" Mikuo asked.

"I guess they're talking about them." Kaito said.

"_We don't know what kind of group it is, but according to the flyer distributed by the group, the main focus of this attempt is to down the people who allowed this pandemic to thread. It sounds like they believe that the biological weapon-"_

"ARE THEY SERIOUS?" Mikuo yelled.

"WHAT BIOLOGICAL WEAPON?" He yelled.

"They know damn well that no kind of science can explain why dead corpses walk around eating people!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"You know, this is just some government propaganda. Maybe the media-" Kaito was cut off when there was a gun shot.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"AH!" An officer screamed, as he shot his gun.

"I didn't say you could shoot!" The captain yelled, but the officer shot again, killing the Zombies walking towards him.

It wasn't just one or two, it was an entire mob. A large number of police officers repeatedly shot at the mob, barely making a dent in their numbers.

"STOP IT!" A woman in the mob cried.

"STOP SHOOTING! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! MY DAUGHTER IS STILL ALIVE! PLEASE, MY BABY! MY BABY! HELP HER!" The woman cried, holding a limp child in her arms.

The child then opened it's jaws wide and bit her mothers neck, blood squirting everywhere as her mother screamed. The officers stood there, shocked as the mother turned into a Zombie along with her child. The officer shot the mother, and the child crawled over and started to eat her.

"SEE WHAT THEY'VE DONE? YOU SEE? THEY'RE KILLING OFF CITIZENS AND THEM! WE WON'T TOLERATE THE LIES OF THE POLICE!" The man in charge of the riot shouted.

"WE WON'T!" The crowd chanted back.

"IF WE ALLOW THEM TO SHOOT ONE OF US, THEN THEY'LL KILL US ALL!"

"DON'T TOLERATE IT!"

"DON'T TOLERATE IT!"

"DON'T TOLERATE IT!"

The captain then put his hand on the riot leader shoulder.

"You must leave immediately." The captain sad calmly.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! WHAT?" The man yelled.

"I'm afraid it's too dangerous for you to be here." The captain said.

'OH IT IS?ANYMORE DANGEROUS THAN THE GOVERNMENT? YOUR CONSPIRACYS?"

"I'll ask you one more time. You need to disband and go."

"HELL NO! YOU GO! GO HOME! GO HOME! GO HOME!" The man chanted, and the rest of the riot followed.

"You don't seem to understand, my friend. I've been given straight orders to maintain public safety. By any means necessary. By whatever means I see fit." The captain, said, taking out his gun and pointing it to the mans head.

Before the man could react, the captain shot the gun, and the man fell to the ground. The rest of the people in the riot started to scream.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

The T.V. then started to frizz out.

"Oh man, this is insane." Kaito said.

"Holy shit…" Mikuo said, and shut off the T.V.

"We need to get the fuck outta here." Mikuo said.

"No, wait Mikuo! They could attack us in the dark!" Kaito said.

Then, something started creeping up from behind Mikuo, and then wrapped it's arms around his head. Mikuo gasped and turned to see Haku leaning down on top of him with nothing on but a bath towel. Haku had a wine bottle in her hand and was reaching one hand down towards Mikuo's pants when he grabbed it and moved it away. Haku then kissed him on the cheek. Mikuo pushed her away, but his hands went to the wrong area.

Haku squealed and Kaito gasped. Mikuo immediately removed his hands.

"Sorry about that." He said quickly, looking embarrassed.

"Lady, this is not the time." Mikuo said.

Haku simply giggled and grabbed his shoulders.

"Don't be like that, it's just a little kiss!" Haku said, leaning on top of him again.

"H-hey!" Mikuo yelled.

Haku then looked at Kaito and started crawling towards him.

"Kaito, darling!" She cooed, putting her hands on his chest.

"Me, darling? Me?" Kaito asked.

He then started to nervously laugh.

"Good boy, good boy! So you wanna try?" Haku asked, kissing him on the cheek as well.

Kaito's face turned completely red. His nose then burst out with blood. Kaito then fell onto his side and Haku giggled.

"You should keep it down! Please, go downstairs!" Mikuo asked.

"No! No way! I'm going to stay right here just like this! Oh, I'm so tired, and my chest is passed out!" Haku said, and closed her eyes.

"Uh…Ms. Yowane?" Mikuo asked.

Haku then opened her eyes a bit. She then fell onto Mikuo's chest.

"I'm so sleepy…" She said.

"You know, you could help me out here." Mikuo said, looking at Kaito who was walking out to the porch with his head bowed down.

"Uh, I like turtles!" Kaito said, with drool coming out of his mouth and his eyes unfocused.

Mikuo put Haku on his back, holding her piggyback style.

"Ok, hold on tight." Mikuo said.

Haku then lost her grip on him and she slid down, her towel coming off and Mikuo fixed his grip, his hands going…

"Mikuo! You're touching my butt!" Haku squealed, and kissed his neck.

"You're naughty, Mikuo." Haku said, poking Mikuo's head.

"Such a bad boy!" She cooed in his ear.

"Heh…heh…hi…" Mikuo said, now acting like Kaito.

Later on, Mikuo finally managed to get Haku downstairs.

"If this was at any other time and at any other place, this would be so fucking hot…" Mikuo mumbled.

He then stopped and noticed Neru in front of him in only her panties and a yellow and black spaghetti string top.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked.

"No, you're not interrupting anything." Mikuo said.

Neru then started walking towards him angrily, making him back up. She then growled at him.

"But if this were another time…" Mikuo said, looking away.

"Hey…you look really good in threes!" Neru said with a sparkle background behind her.

"Huh?" Mikuo asked.

"All of a sudden there's a bunch of you!" Neru said, falling onto her butt.

Mikuo then noticed a wine bottle next to her.

"Oh no, not you too!" Mikuo groaned.

"I guess I'm just exhausted…" Neru said.

"I can't believe it's only been one day…I can't get a hold of my mom or dad…Len is dead too…" Neru said burying her head in her hands and starting to cry.

Mikuo headed downstairs and put covers onto Haku and heard someone snoring. He looked up and saw Miku in short-shorts and a teal spaghetti strapped shirt. Mikuo then scratched the back of his head and sighed. Later, Mikuo went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat or drink.

"Mikuo?" Mikuo heard a voice behind him.

"Late night snack will be ready soon. And tomorrows lunch, too." Tei said, cooking on the stove.

"Man, I love girls apartments! Everything's so sto-" He stopped dead when he saw what Tei was wearing.

The only thing was wearing was a thong and a cooking apron. She also had her long white hair tucked up in a high ponytail.

"STALKED! I MEAN, STOCKED!" Mikuo yelled, finishing his sentence while staring at Tei's outfit.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"W-what? N-nothing!" Mikuo said, backing up.

"Oh, you mean this old thing? Terrible, isn't it? I couldn't find anything that fits me, so until I finish doing laundry I'm stuck with this. But, I guess it's a little too revealing." Tei said while Mikuo covered his nose.

"UH, NO, IT'S OK! I HAND'T NOTICED THE TITTY-I MEAN THING! WE SHOULD BE PREPARED INCASE COME TO ATIT-ATTACK!" Mikuo yelled, now covering his nose with one hand and his pants with the other.

"You and Kaito are really watching out for us, and that's sweet! I want you to know how much that means to me, Mikuo. I mean, I really want you to know. Really." Tei said.

Mikuo stood there for a moment.

"Hey, Mikuo! Come up here! COME UP HERE!" Neru yelled from the stairs.

"You better pay attention to her. At times, a girl likes to, well, pretend to be helpless." Tei said.

"Do you, T-err…Sukone-san?" Mikuo asked.

"I want to be called Tei by my friends." Tei said.

"Ok…T…" Mikuo was stuttering because he wasn't even focusing on his words.

The mind of a boy is complicated. Tei just giggled.

"COME ON! GET UP HERE! MIKUO! _MIKUO!_" Neru growled from upstairs.

Mikuo sighed and Tei giggled again.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Kaito looked off the balcony with his binoculars when more blood dripped out his nose. He wiped the blood away with his sleeve and shook his head rapidly, getting the thoughts out of his head.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Mikuo sat next to Neru, slurping on his juice box.

"He was always so nice to me…he paid attention to me…I mean, when we went to karaoke he really got into it…I mean, I'm just…so there right now…like bubble popper on his phone…when I was alone he was always there to listen to me…even about me repeating the same grade…all you ever do is get upset about it…" Neru said to Mikuo.

"Yeah…" Mikuo said, bowing his head.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Neru asked, tugging on Mikuo's sleeve.

"I'm just tired…" Mikuo said, handing Neru his juice box.

"I'm tired…that's all…" He said.

Neru then swatted his hand away.

"What the hell is that? See what I mean? You're just boring!" Neru said.

"Well, yeah. I guess that's why you dumped me." Mikuo said.

"There are always two-"

"Sides to every story? Would've been nice if you ever heard my side." Mikuo said.

"Nice to hear it…at least Len talked to me…" Neru said.

Mikuo then bolted up.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

Neru looked up at him with a worried face.

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BRING UP LEN EVERY CHANCE YOU CAN! I'M NOT HIM! Besides…THE LITTLE BASTARD IS FUCKING DEAD! If anybody knows that, I do! JUST FACE THE FACTS, WILL YOU? HE'S NOT COMING BACK! WE'RE STILL ALIVE! BOTH OF US! WANNA STAY THAT WAY? I DO, SO WHY DON'T YOU STOP BRINGING HIM-" Mikuo stopped when Neru tugged on his sleeve.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments until Neru grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. Then she pulled him closer and in a matter of seconds, Mikuo and Neru were kissing. They stopped for a moment, looked at each other again, and Neru pulled Mikuo into another kiss.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

People ran across the bridge away from the Zombies as fast as they could.

"A-are you serious?" A man asked.

"We'll take total responsibility! JUST DO IT NOW!" An officer yelled to the man in the bulldozer.

"You gotta be kidding me…" The man said.

The man started up the bulldozer and headed full speed towards the Zombies, running them over.

"GOD DAMN IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY JUST ALL ABANDONED US LIKE THAT!" One of the people on the bridge yelled.

"GET BACK, THEY'RE COMING THIS WAY!" Another man on top of a car yelled.

People screamed and jumped from car to car, keeping away from the Zombies on the ground.

"We'll bring back the bulldozer and we do have permission to shoot anyone who enters the area!" The captain shouted into a phone.

"Hang on, let me asked the commander." The man on the phone said, but heard a gunshot behind him.

He turned around to see that the commander had just shot himself.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Stop." Mikuo said, pulling away from Neru.

"If you keep this up, well, you know…" Mikuo said, and Neru then giggled.

Then, Mikuo and Neru heard something barking.

"Is that a dog barking?" Neru asked.

"Even now some things never change." Mikuo said and sighed.

"But it…sounds close." Neru said.

Mikuo then walked onto the porch.

"Kai-"

"Bad news, man." Kaito said.

They looked over the balcony and saw that the Zombies had heard the dog, and were now heading right towards the house.

_They kept coming…it seemed like everywhere we went, they followed. They're hunger, it never ended. They never ended._

**A/N: Phew! Ok, so, Mikuo and Neru romance over here!**

**Mikuo: *nose bleeding* I've never been such a pervert!**

**Neru: Me neither.**

**Kaito: I'm always a pervert!**

**Mikuo and Neru: *stare at Kaito***

**Kaito: What?**

**Miku: I DON'T SNORE!**

**Mikuo: Yes you do.**

**Miku: SHUT UP! *tackles Mikuo***


	7. Dead Night and the Dead Truck

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been lazy and school's coming up, so updates will be much slower…*head desk* flame me if you want, I deserve it Dx I changed the rating to M because…well…yeah…**

As the group slept, Zombies continued to take over the bridge. Gun shots could be heard everywhere, and people were jumping from car to car trying to get away. Neru sat on the stairs, yawning, when she heard a gun shut out the window. A boy, who was still living, shot at a Zombie with his gun and giggled a bit psychotically before running down the street. Tei looked through the fridge with a smile plastered on her face, pulling out a cucumber and nibbling on it.

Miku and Haku were sleeping the basement. Mikuo burst through the door to the porch where Kaito was.

"Kai-" He started to say, but Kaito wasn't paying attention.

"Bad news, man." He said, as hundreds of Zombies were walking towards the house, thanks to the stupid dog.

_Their hunger…it never ended…they never ended…_

Mikuo gripped his bat until his knuckles were white. The boy shot his gun again, and Tei, who was making sushi, heard the gunshot and turned her head to see what was going on. The boy, with trembling fingers, put two more bullets into his rifle, but dropped one. His eyes widened as he leaned down to grab it, and when he got up, he realized he had taken too long to grab it, for he was now surrounded by Zombies. He screamed in agony as the horde of Zombies ate him alive.

Tei ran outside, grabbing the binoculars and realizing how many Zombies were there.

"It's worse. It's getting much worse." She said, taking the binoculars away from her eyes.

"Damn it! That's it, I can't stand it!" Mikuo yelled, walking angrily inside.

"Mikuo!" Kaito called out to him.

"Yeah? What?" Mikuo asked angrily.

"You shoot them, then what?" Kaito asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll shoot them, and prote-"

"What happened? Did you forget? They react to sound, Mikuo." Tei said, giving him a short glare before heading inside, and Kaito immediately got a nosebleed seeing that she was wearing a thong.

Mikuo followed Tei inside as she turned the lights off.

"And as for the living, they just swarm around like bugs, looking for a way out. And for the light. We need to stay in the dark. We're not capable of saving all of the alive ones out there. Here." Tei said, handing Mikuo the binoculars.

"Take a good look out there, and you might need to get used to it. I'm afraid just being manly isn't good enough to survive anymore." Tei said as Mikuo took the binoculars, and without another word, she started walking down the hallway.

"I thought that out of any of us, you'd look at things a little differently." Mikuo said.

Tei stopped, and remained silent for a while before turning to face Mikuo.

"Don't misunderstand me. I'm not being cruel. I'm sorry, Mikuo, but this is just the way things are, now. I'm not saying that I like that." She said, and smirked before turning and walking down the hall once again.

Mikuo sighed and walked outside, sitting next to Kaito who was holding his nose.

"Try to keep it down while you check out there, will ya?" Kaito asked, sounding a bit stupid since his fingers were pinching his nose.

Mikuo smiled a bit, taking the binoculars and scanning the area. A man was getting eaten near a snack machine, another man was pounding on someone's door with Zombies surrounding him, about to eat him, and he turned around, swatting one of them away but another one grabbed him and pulled him to the ground as their feast began.

"It's all gone to Hell…" Mikuo mumbled, and then saw a little girl wearing a school outfit and black hair in short pigtails being led by an older boy, who seemed to be her big brother.

The boy was carrying a wrench as he led his little sister through the neighborhood. He had short black hair and he had hazel eyes. He looked to see a house with it's lights on, and he needed to get his little sister to safety.

"Rei, where's Mommy?" The little girl whispered to her older brother.

The boy closed the gate and kneeled down to the little girl.

"We'll meet up with Mommy later. Come on, this way." Rei said, forcing a smile as he ran to the front door, his little sister at his heels.

Rei started to pound on the door with his fist.

"Please let us in! I have a little sister, and there's no way to evacuate! Please! Let us in!" Rei begged.

He paused a moment, putting his ear against the door to see if he could hear footsteps, but heard nothing. He made an irritated look and banged on the door harder.

"Let us in! We need help!" Rei yelled.

Then, he heard someone.

"Go away! We don't want you here! Find somewhere else!" The voice begged from behind the door.

"Please! I don't care about me! But my little sister, let her in!" Rei begged, but the people just turned off the lights.

Rei stood there, outraged, shaking with anger.

"Rei?" The little girl asked, hugging him.

Rei raised his wrench at the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR! IF YOU DON'T, I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" Rei yelled.

"Rei…?" The little girl said worriedly.

"DO IT! GOD DAMN IT!" Rei yelled.

"Don't! Wait! I'll open it right now!" The person at the door said.

Rei put down the wrench, and sighed with relief. The door opened, and light washed over the two children.

"Oh, thank god! Thank y-" Rei was interrupted when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

His eyes widened and he slowly looked down to see that the person had stabbed him. Rei looked in horror at the man who stabbed him, and he was shaking with fear, his wife holding onto his arm, another woman behind him on her knees praying. Another boy was holding a bat, glaring at Rei, another woman was standing there with her hand over her mouth, and another older man was in the back, staring with an emotionless expression.

"I'm sorry!" The man said, pulling the knife out of Rei.

The little girl stood there, staring at her brother who was just stabbed. Rei started to stumble backwards, dropping the wrench as the people closed the door, not noticing the little girl. Rei kept stumbling backwards and bumped against the wall, his foot accidentally opening the gate. By now, there was blood coming out of his mouth as he lay there against the wall.

"Rei! Rei! Rei?" The little girl yelled, running to her brother.

Rei swallowed down some blood he was about to couch up, and smiled at the girl.

"Rei's ok…I'm alright…" Rei said, patting the girls head.

His arm started to become limp, and the girl grabbed it with tears in her eyes.

"Go and hide…so no one can find you…go and…hide somewhere…" Rei said, and still smiling at his little sister, he fell limp, his eyes staring at her lifelessly.

The girl started to cry harder.

"Rei…? Rei? No…No!" She said, and jumped onto Rei, hugging him.

"I want to be with you, Rei! I wanna be with you forever!" She yelled, crying harder with tears streaming down her face, which got the Zombies attention.

They all turned in the little girls direction, flocking into the open gate and towards the little girl. Mikuo stood there, trying to resist going to save her, but Kaito read his mind.

"ROCK AND ROLL!" Kaito yelled, aiming the gun at a Zombies head and shooting it.

The little girl looked up, stunned, and started to crawl backwards as more Zombies flocked in.

"That's what you ugly dead beats get for trying to go after a little girl like that! You want something to eat? How 'bout you much on some of these! Ready…aim…DINNER TIME!" Kaito yelled, shooting another Zombie in the head.

He kept shooting over and over again, killing any Zombie that went towards the little girl.

"Kaito." Mikuo said.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"I thought you said when you shoot, you didn't wanna make noise, so we wouldn't attract any attention." Mikuo said, smirking.

"BUT IT'S A LITTLE GIRL WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! You go get her, and I'll cover you from up here!" Kaito yelled.

Mikuo started heading down the stairs, passing Neru on his way.

"Be right back." He said as he passed.

"Mikuo?" Neru asked.

"There's a little girl who needs us now." Mikuo said.

"Then I'm coming with you! To help!" Neru said.

"No, stay in the house and be on the lookout. I'll be on the bike, so, I'll be fine." Mikuo said.

"The bike? But you-"

"Let him go. It's a mans decision after all." Tei said.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Wish me luck." Mikuo said.

"Knock 'em dead, cowboy." Tei said, getting her butcher knife.

"Don't worry about this place or the girls. I'll hold down the fort." Tei said.

"Mikuo…take this at least." Neru said, handing Mikuo the revolver.

"Don't count on the gun too much. If you shoot, it'll be like ringing the dinner bell" Tei said.

"Either way, the bike'll make noise." Mikuo said, getting onto the motorcycle.

"But the bike'll be moving. Make a shot, and they'll be all over you." Tei said.

"You ready?" Neru asked, getting ready to open the garage.

Mikuo nodded, and started up the bike, getting the attention of the Zombies. Neru and Tei nodded at each other, then opened the gate as Mikuo drove past, literally flying out the gate.

"What the hell? What's with all the racket?" Miku asked, waking up from the noise and walking up to them.

"Something good has happened." Neru said.

"Like what?" Miku asked.

"I realized we're still Human beings after all." Neru said, smiling.

"Shut up." Miku said bluntly.

Kaito shot all of the Zombies in Mikuo's way as he swerved past them, and sometimes running them over. Mikuo made a sharp turn when his headlights hit a whole horde of Zombies, and then went into the drive way where the motorcycle tripped up on a dead Zombie, making it flip and Mikuo fall off. Mikuo got up off the ground, rubbing his head.

"Nothing ever goes as planned…does it?" Mikuo asked himself.

He then heard a dog barking. He turned to see two Zombies going towards the little girl. A horde of Zombies was walking towards Mikuo, and all he had was a crowbar. Starting to panic, Mikuo looked at the Zombies heading towards him, and the ones heading towards the girl. Kaito quickly started shooting the Zombies that were heading towards him.

"Nice shot!" Mikuo called out.

"Of course!" Kaito responded.

"Go away! Go away! Mommy! Rei! I just want to go home! Please don't get me! Mommy! Rei! NOOOOOO!" The little girl screamed as the Zombie was about to bite her, but fell to the ground when Mikuo killed it.

"Don't worry about a thing, kid. You're going to be just fine." Mikuo said, smiling at her.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

"Ms. Yowane, wake up! Hey, Ms. Yowane!" Miku yelled.

Haku lazily got up and yawned.

"Time for breakfast already?" Haku asked.

"Snap out of it!" Miku yelled, sitting on top of Haku and pinching her cheeks.

"Hey! Stop it!" Haku complained.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

Mikuo ran all over the place, hitting every Zombie in his sight.

"Just back the fuck off!" Mikuo yelled, ramming one Zombie in the head.

"THERE'S ONE BEHIND YOU!" The little girl screamed.

Mikuo turned around as the Zombie grabbed his shoulder, making Mikuo drop the crowbar as he got pulled to the ground. As the Zombie went to bite Mikuo, Mikuo reached into his pocket, grabbing the revolver and stuffing it into the Zombies mouth as he pulled the trigger.

"Thanks a lot, kid. You just saved my ass." Mikuo said, smiling at the girl.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

"Kaito!" Miku called on the porch.

"Huh? Miku?" Kaito asked, turning around to see Miku in her short-shorts and her teal top, and Haku…um…naked.

"AAAAH! MS. YOWANE!" Kaito screamed, his mouth dropping to the floor as his hands covered his pants and blood poured out his nose.

"I'm getting ready to get out of here, there's no way we can stay here after all of this god damn noise! I'm going to get packed up and get ready to go. Got it?" Miku demanded, putting her hair in her usual pigtails.

"O-OK!" Kaito said, turning away from Miku.

Miku then walked down the stairs to where Neru and Tei were.

"Neru, let Tei handle it and give me a hand." Miku said, and then looked at Haku who was still naked.

Miku sighed.

"How about you look through that backpack, and find some clothes to put on!" Miku yelled at her.

Haku looked down, and gasped.

"No wonder I was feeling cold!" She exclaimed and ran inside.

"Tei, we need to get the car ready." Miku said.

"And now's our chance to get it, while the Zombie horde is after Mikuo." Tei said.

Miku leaned over the railing, looking at all of the Zombies.

"What are we gonna do about that? At that rate, he won't even be able to come back, even with the bike!" Miku said.

"If so, we have no choice but to go get him." Haku said, only wearing her shirt.

Everyone stared at her.

"O-oh, do you guys think that it's a bad idea? I mean, I've got the car keys and everything." Haku said.

"No, sounds like a plan." Tei said, and Neru nodded.

"She's right! Hell of a plan! Let's do it! We rescue Mikuo, and then haul out to the other side of the river. Come on, get ready!" Miku said heroically.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

Mikuo stood there, after he finally managed to close the gate, which Zombies were now furiously trying to push through.

"Hey, Mr." The little girl said, holding Mikuo's hand.

Mikuo looked at her.

"That boy…that's my brother…" The little girl said sadly.

Mikuo stared at Rei for a minute, before walking to a laundry string, taking a white coat off of it.

"What are you…?" The little girl asked as Mikuo put the coat over her brothers body, just like he had put the towel over Len's smashed head.

Mikuo picked a little flower, showing to the little girl.

"He died trying to protect you. Your brother was a brave boy." Mikuo said.

The little girls eyes filled up with tears as she took the flower, placing it on Rei's body.

"Rei…" The little girl mumbled before grabbing onto Mikuo and crying.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx **_

"We've got tons of stuff…I wonder if it'll all fit…" Haku mumbled, getting everything they needed out of the house.

"What if they all come attack us while we're loading?" Neru asked.

"We'll have to load really quietly like the bandits online." Miku said.

"Let's do it that way, then." Tei said, slowly opening the gate with her butcher knife.

She stood in front of the car, ready to kill any Zombies that came near them. Haku, now with her pants on thankfully, opened the door to the car and hopped into the drivers seat.

"Huh? What is this? The steering wheel is…OH! It's on the wrong side!" Haku exclaimed worriedly.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

"Hey, honey, you need to be quiet. The noise will only bring more of them." Mikuo said quietly to the crying girl.

"Can we get away from them?" The little girl asked.

"We're gonna try, honey." Mikuo said, patting her head.

"But can't we just go above all of them?" She asked.

Mikuo sighed.

"Wouldn't I just love if I could fly." He said.

He then widened his eyes a bit, looking at the wall that was much above the Zombies, and wide enough to walk on.

_**XxXxXxXxXx **_

"We load our stuff, rescue Mikuo and the girl, then get out of here. I don't know…there are too many of them…even for a car like this…wish we had a tank or something…" Kaito mumbled.

Then, some light went into his face, and he fell down trying to swat it away. He looked over the railing, seeing Miku with a flashlight. Oh, she made the light go in his face. He waved to Miku and started heading down to where they were.

"Maybe if Mikuo can get a little closer to us…but how…?" Kaito mumbled, getting his guns and bullets.

He looked up, and smiled to himself, seeing what Mikuo was doing.

"Ha-ha, very nice. Damn, Mikuo's got BALLS!" He said.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Mikuo walked along the thin wall, only wide enough for one foot to be on at a time. He had the dog in his shirt and he was carrying the little girl on his back. The wall was just tall enough so that the Zombies couldn't get through it, but they could still reach with their hands. Mikuo felt like a bunch of fan girls were trying to grab him at a concert and he was right on the edge of the stage, except the fan girls would want to eat him alive. He kept those thoughts out of his head.

A Zombie reached for him, but he moved faster and the Zombie just missed him. He sighed in relief.

"We're gonna make-AH!" Mikuo shrieked like a girl when the dog started licking under his chin.

"S-stop it! Stop!" Mikuo yelled at the dog.

The little girl reached her hand over, pushing the dogs head down.

"Stop it!" She whispered urgently to the dog.

Mikuo took a minute to get his bearings before continuing.

"Thanks…aren't you scared?" Mikuo asked the girl.

"I am…how about you?" The girl asked.

"No way…I mean a little." Mikuo said, making the girl giggle.

_**XxXxXxXxXx**_

"Where's Kaito?" Miku asked.

"I think he's still upstairs." Neru said.

"Jeez! I don't know if he's sharp or slow!" Miku yelled, walking around the corner angrily and bumping into Kaito, who was fully dressed in vests, bullets, guns, and a headband.

Everyone started to stare at him.

"What? What's the matter?" Kaito asked.

"Wow…you look so sexy…" Miku said.

"Really? You really think-wait a minute…" He said, wondering if Miku meant it or not.

"Get in the car!" She yelled impatiently.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**_

"Uh…wait…what did you just say?" Mikuo asked the little girl, stopping dead.

"I've gotta pee…" The little girl repeated.

"Oh no…can't you hold it?" Mikuo asked.

"Um…no…" The little girl said, moving her hips back and forth, trying to hold it.

"How about you just think of something…think about plain, or, what's your favorite T.V. show? Um, what about-"

"No! I can't! I can't hold it anymore!"

"Ok…then…just…go ahead and pee right there…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

Mikuo shifted very uncomfortably as the warm liquid went down his back. Mikuo chuckled nervously with a tear in his eye. Suddenly, a Zombie grabbed his shoe, making both Mikuo and the girl scream as they started to fall. Mikuo moved backwards as quick as he could, regaining his balance and kicking the Zombie in the face.

"Oh shit…I don't know if we're gonna make it…" Mikuo mumbled, realizing that their screams had turned all of the Zombies attention to them.

Suddenly, Mikuo heard a motor, and turned around to see a car, with Kaito leaning over the sunroof with a gun, and Tei above him, her long white hair flying behind her as she gripped her knife.

"Wow, there's so many!" Haku exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter! We can't just turn back now!" Neru said.

"RUN 'EM DOWN!" Miku yelled, pointing forward.

Haku drove like crazy, running over any Zombie in their path. Tei had to grab onto Kaito's scarf to stay on the car.

"Just hold on a little longer." Mikuo said.

Tei jumped off the truck, slicing one Zombies head in half, and stabbing the other one.

"Mikuo! Hurry up!" Neru yelled.

"Easier said than done!" Mikuo yelled back.

"Kaito, buy us some time!" Miku said.

"No problem!" Kaito yelled, shooting one Zombie in the head, making it fall over on top of another Zombie, which fell on top of two others, making a whole horde of them fall down like dominos.

Kaito laughed crazily as he shot another one, making it cartwheel through the air.

"GOTCHA!" Kaito yelled while laughing.

Tei kept slicing through the Zombies, getting her just cleaned butcher knife all bloody again making her sigh. Tei stood there for a minute, finally noticing four Zombies walking towards her. She elbowed one in the neck and then cut off it's head, then cut another ones head in half, and nailed the other two in the neck. Giggling to herself, she started walking back to the truck.

"Mikuo!" Neru yelled.

"Come on, let's go!" Miku yelled.

"Are they friends of yours?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah. Really good friends." Mikuo said.

Tei jumped onto the car, nearly landing on Kaito.

"This is the last chance we get to go on the other side of the river. You in?" Tei asked Mikuo.

"Of course I am!" Mikuo yelled, making a flying leap onto the truck.

Mikuo gently put the little girl down on the truck, where Kaito quickly introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kaito!" He said.

"Hit it!" Miku told Haku.

Haku nodded and started driving like a crazy woman again. Mikuo stumbled, falling onto Tei and Kaito flipped back, making the little girl fall right on his…

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Kaito yelled.

"I'm sorry…" The little girl mumbled as Kaito chuckled with a very high-pitched voice.

_Somehow…we managed to get out of there…but that only meant we survived another day…now…now we had to find a way to cross the river and find our family…_

_**In Memory of:**_

_**Rei Kagene**_

**Me: Well, that took longer than expected.**

**Len: Wait, wait, wait, Rei gets to die without becoming a Zombie, and I DO? WHAT THE HECK?**

**Rei: Ha-ha! Sucker!**

**Len: You bastard!**


End file.
